Sparked by Magic
by Ie-maru
Summary: Harry accidentally becomes akin to Primus the summer after fourth year. His 'children' call him Creator, but is he ready for the position and all it entails? What will happen when wizards and Cybertronians alike meet them? No slash. No pairing for Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Sparked by Magic

Written by: Ie-maru

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. I don't own transformers either…who owns that franchise anyway? Hasbro?

Note: I know I haven't updated my other stuff, but I've been busy. Also, Transformers/harry potter crossovers grabbed my attention. "Spark of Life" is my favorite in that category. You should check it out. Personally, I can't wait until its next update.

))-((

"What God is to the world, parents are to their children." – Philo

))-((

His face twisted into a visage of distaste as the sun fell. He'd been locked out of the house by his horrid cousin, Dudley Dursley, and hadn't been let in. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon decided they were suddenly deaf and ignored his attempts to get their attention. So here he, Harry Potter, was. It was summer, but the temperature dropped as steadily as the sun and it was getting dark. He cursed the underage magic laws and double cursed his uncle for locking his wand away regardless. His search for whatever Order guard was supposed to be watching him proved futile; either Dung went to pawn something off or Snape was just enjoying his misery. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if their shifts were back to back, seeing as how he'd been out here for hours, trying half-heartedly to use wandless magic to unlock the door.

He eventually gave up on the door and tried to pry open the garage door, which also yielded no positive results. Harry sighed in resignation and used the street lights to navigate in Mrs. Figg's general direction. He wasn't sure if she'd be awake or not, but he was sure that she'd let him in out of the cold.

That was when things went bad…well, worse than they already were. Just as he made his way across the street, someone gagged and dragged him into the back yard of another house. When the man pulled out a knife and started cutting his shirt off Harry gave a desperate kick and turned to run out the back. He was just taking the gag out when he crashed into something metallic in the dark. It was, ironically, the very same car the would-be rapist was planning to toss him into after he had his 'fun'.

The shadowed man chuckled a little and began to advance again. He was too close to make it past him and the car blocked the gate of the high fence. The man descended upon him again and Harry used what little strength he could to keep the knife back. Unfortunately, Harry had very little muscle; however, Harry did have magic that made up for it.

Harry tried to call for help, but the man pinned him with his body and used his free hand to cover his mouth with a bruising grip.

"Now, now," the man purred, "you're not going anywhere little pretty."

Harry's eyes flashed and almost glowed with fury and defiance. He tried to pull on his magic, but it escaped him.

'Come on,' Harry mentally urged. He alternately tried to use his magic to somehow call for help or push the man away, but his aching muscles and struggling breaths took the majority of his attention. As the knife got ever closer and he was pushed even harder against the car, Harry's fury was replaced by a spike of panic and he mentally screamed.

'HELP ME! Somebody, anybody, please HELP ME!'

Harry's magic reacted even as his vision darkened. No one was close enough to help though, not close enough to save him. Harry would need a protector, as the loss of oxygen and the physical struggle left him with little to fight back with; therefore, his magic shoved the man away and _created_ a protector for its host that would actually be _reliable_.

As Harry leaned forward away from the car to try and catch his breath, he faintly noted the noise of metal across metal behind him. He looked up at the man that had attacked him and was prepared to run if he could, only to pause at the terrified look that said man was sending over his shoulder…in the direction of the noise.

Harry sighed mentally and debated the pros and cons of actually turning around to check what the noise had been. Just as he decided that he would take advantage of the situation and run away from what was most likely to be another life hazard, he heard a deep static-like voice.

"Drop your knife," the voice ordered, "face the house, and put your hands against the wall."

The man quickly did whatever was behind him said and Harry really couldn't think him a coward for it. Whatever was behind him spoke in such a way that he could make "_I like ponies_" sound like a death threat. The only reason Harry wasn't wetting his pants himself was because the being seemed to be on his side…maybe. He was stopping the man that had attacked him and hadn't turned that mean tone _his_ way quite yet, so he took that as a positive sign.

"Now," the voice continued, "you are going to stay that way until the police, who I've contacted, arrive. Am I understood?"

"Crystal," the man managed.

All during this Harry had begun to slowly stand up, using the fence to help. He still hadn't turned around and was worried about what would happen when the police finally did arrive. He was pretty confident that the being didn't mean him any harm, but the police were likely to shoot what Harry was sure to be some magical being on sight. What would this being do in retaliation?

It didn't take long for the sirens to be heard, and Harry wasn't any less worried. In fact, he'd been so worried he hadn't even tried to leave. As he had magic he might very well be the best equipped to deal with whatever saved him if it decided to attack. At the same time, he was loathing to turn his eyes away from the man in front of him. The man wasn't very far away still and whatever was behind him hadn't assaulted him like the man did.

Just as the cars were around the bend, he heard a shifting of metal behind him again. Neither he nor the man turned to see what it meant. The man was busy hoping not to die and Harry was busy watching the policemen's reactions, hoping he wouldn't have to attempt an obliviate without a wand – it could end up with a case of full blown amnesia or might not even work at all. When the policemen cuffed the relieved attacker, Harry was confused. He turned as one of the cops walked passed him to talk to a man leaning against the car…a man that had not been there before…and one that apparently had a gun.

More confused than ever, he watched as the man pretty much made up a story on the spot, which he backed up when they turned to him. The police took his contact information and then left. Harry turned to the man again and was treated to the man flickering out like a bad light bulb. And then the voice came back…from the car…that apparently could open its own door.

"We should leave now Creator, it is not safe."

As Harry wondered at what the car meant by 'Creator', he absentmindedly slid in the car. He must be dreaming, so what was the worst that could happen? This was even more absurd than Mr. Weasley's car deciding to retire in the Forbidden Forest. There was no way…

'But,' he mused, 'the impossible always happens to me, so why not this?'

The voice, with a much nicer tone, interrupted his musings. "Creator, would you mind telling me where your current base is? We should not remain here."

"Number Four Privet Drive," he responded dully, feeling like he was on autopilot.

The car seemed to make a humming sound before it pulled away from the side and made its way to the right street.

"What's your name?" Harry asked suddenly, not really knowing why.

"You haven't given me one, Creator."

Harry hummed and looked through shaded windows at the night sky above. "How about Night Watch?"

"That seems like a very appropriate designation," the newly dubbed Night Watch commented. "We have arrived at your base, Creator, though it could use much more security…"

"My name is Harry," he offered, "and I'm very tired. Will I see you tomorrow? We can talk about security then."

"I will be here and shall stand guard all night," Night Watch replied. "I will be just there, by the curb."

Harry smiled tiredly, wondering at the fact that a _talking car_ made him feel even safer than the Order's guards did.

"Thank you, for everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Creator."

Harry couldn't even bring himself to sigh as the door opened without fuss. Someone must have unlocked it for him. How _thoughtful_.

))—((

When Harry woke up to his aunt's shrieks, he went about his daily routine. As he cooked breakfast, he couldn't help but take a quick peek out the window, just to be sure that he hadn't only been dreaming the night before.

There was a car. It was a very sleek, black car. It was at the curb.

'Not a dream then,' he concluded. 'I said we'd talk about security today, didn't I? Yes, but how to do it without looking insane to both my relatives and the Order?'

As Harry thought about what to do about Night Watch, he finished making breakfast and didn't bother to stay and eat it with them. Mrs. Weasley made sure he had enough food to bring with him before he was dropped off. So, he gathered some of the food he'd hidden away and went to sit on the front lawn, in easy sight of both guards.

'Two guards,' he thought with a smile, 'one invisible and one in disguise. I wonder if Night Watch is aware of the Order's watcher - probably.'

He watched the shrubs and grass out of the corner of his eye, waiting for any disturbance that signified the presence of an invisible individual. Once he caught it he looked right at where he guessed the person to be. "Who is it today then?" he asked off-handedly.

"Oh," said a familiar, female voice, "what gave me away? I didn't trip this time!"

"The grass," he replied. "That's not what I'm concerned about though. I really need something from Diagon Alley."

"Harry," she whispered, much closer now, "you know I can't leave my post!"

"Can you contact anyone else?"

"Well, not right now."

Harry smiled disarmingly at who he was sure was Tonks. "It's really important, and I'd rather have you go than say…Snape."

"I can't blame you there," she replied. There was muffled laughter and then, "I really shouldn't, but…what do you need?"

Harry quickly tried to find something that would suffice to get her away and was hit with inspiration. "I need Dreamless Sleep Potions. I haven't been sleeping well." He didn't even have to lie about that, and he was sure it'd get her to at least leave for a while.

Tonks sounded understanding and said that she could go get some quick, but only if he stayed within the wards. When he asked her how far the wards went, she said the curb, and he smiled.

"Who was that?" Night Watch asked when he was close enough.

"A guard assigned by an Order that's against another group that's trying to kill me," he admitted bluntly.

Night Watch's voice seemed to harden when he said, "This base is definitely not safe enough if people are trying to kill you. There are too many unguarded entry points, no security system, and no panic rooms! It's a death trap waiting to happen. We must relocate immediately!"

Harry nodded along, understanding his new guard's point, but also needing to make his own.

"There are wards around this place, centered on the blood bond between my aunt and me. The wards keep the Death Eaters, or the group trying to kill me, from entering the property. I think there is another in place so that they cannot truly see it."

Night Watch was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I can feel the energy surrounding this place and it is powerful; however, if it was failsafe then that human female wouldn't need to be here, would she?"

Harry nodded. "She's here in case anything goes wrong. You can't be too careful."

"You said the wards were centered on the blood between you and your aunt?" Night Watch waited until his Creator affirmed statement and then continued. "Then why can your aunt just come with us to a more secure location?"

"It's because my aunt won't come with me anywhere else. This 'base' is her home and forcing her to leave will weaken the barrier."

Night Watch almost seemed to sink on his tires before he went back into neutral again. "Is there a way to encourage your family to make this location more secure then?"

"I'll put the idea forward," Harry replied. "I can't promise anything though."

"I'll try to make up for any slack in security, but I need to sleep sometime," Night Watch stated. "Perhaps you should bring another of my kind into creation – something you can bring with you at all times and can alarm us if something happens."

Harry looked off into space, becoming lost in thought. 'So, I really created him then? I don't know if I could even recreate what happened, I was just so scared. Also, what about ethics? Is it right to just bring something to life to serve my purpose? There are responsibilities that a parent has to their children but, Night Watch doesn't seem like a child at all – is it because of what situation he was made to resolve? Was it because I needed someone to help me that this being skipped an entire stage of development? Would they even have one anyway?'

"I'll," Harry started, "I'll think about it."

Seeking to change the topic, Harry asked "What happens if someone starts looking for a 'lost car' that just happens to look _exactly_ like you?"

Night Watch sounded smug when he replied with: "I changed the online records of the car's ownership to you and the previous paperwork is in me, so they won't have enough evidence to stake a claim."

Harry whistled, but cut off when he heard the tell-tale sign of apparition. "Tonks is back," he declared needlessly. "We can talk more later."

"Be safe, Creator," the car said as he began to move away.

"I've survived this long," he muttered in return as he went to meet Tonks at the door.

She quickly handed him a set of vials just as he went inside so that others wouldn't notice and he heard a quick "you owe me!" before he closed the door.

))-((

Turns out his uncle wouldn't mind more security, but didn't see why he should pay for it because they 'didn't need it'. Harry would have paid for some things himself, but he knew that if his uncle found out about all the gold he had, there would not a good conclusion. So, he figured he'd have to make his uncle see that more security would really be best.

"How about a little presentation then?" Harry began. "A friend of mine is in that black car outside. If he can break into this house, then we don't need more security; however, if he _can_ get in then we need more."

"Isn't there one of your freaky _friends_ outside, guarding the house?" his uncle spat out 'friends' like it was a curse.

"Yes, there is," Harry confirmed. "And my other friend will have to get past him or her to get in the house. If he can get in here, even with the guard outside, then we obviously need more security."

Petunia nodded reluctantly. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Some night," he began, "after we're all asleep, my friend will try to get into the house. He'll come into each of our rooms and 'attack'; that should show you how easily some robber can get in and possibly kill us."

His uncle huffed, but seemed willing to go along with it. "This guy won't get the one up on me. He'll find his face on the barrel of my gun and that will show the both of you that our security is just fine!"

Harry shrugged. "I'll go tell my friend what to do. You keep that shotgun close and see how little good it can do you." He left before his uncle could try to cuff him and hurried over to Night Watch. He was glad that the windows were darkly tinted; it allowed Night Watch to create something like a hologram without arising too much suspicion.

"Did you hear what was said inside?" he asked.

"Yes, Creator," was the static reply. "I'll be quite willing to show our point to those _people_. I get to scare them a bit, right?"

Harry's lip twitched at his new friend's viscous tone when he asked about scaring them. "As long as you don't get yourself shot."

"Won't be a problem. Have you thought about what I said earlier?"

Harry didn't need to ask what he meant by that. "We'll see what opportunity makes itself available and I'll make my decision then."

"Very well."

Nothing more needed saying between them, but he did have to reassure Tonks that it was just a friend in the car when he started to go inside. He spun a story about meeting him over the summer and explained that he was just here to 'test' the security. She seemed to approve the idea and assured him that he would tell the others so that his friend wasn't accidently killed or something. He thanked her and went inside.

))-((

Night Watch's little invasion worked quite soundly and his uncle was going to install a new security system. If someone opened the door without putting in the security code after it had been 'locked', an alarm would sound. At least Harry wouldn't have to worry about guards falling asleep (read: Dung) again. It would also let Night Watch get some sleep every so often.

Night Watch still thought that another guard or watcher was necessary even after the security instillation and it hung over Harry's head like a dark cloud. Could he? Should he? Night Watch seemed to think so, but Night Watch was also hypersensitive about potential threats and it clouded the car's judgment sometimes as to what was reasonable.

As it happened, Harry didn't have a conscious decision about his second creation.

))-((

Vernon had, at Dudley's insistence, bought his son a new cell phone. It was quite a masterpiece and the most expensive one at the store. Vernon had hid it away to wait for Dudley's birthday, but Dudley had found it, took it out, and accidently broke it when he dropped it and stepped on it. His massive weight crushed the poor thing. Of course, that wasn't the story Dudley was going to tell Vernon, and both Dudley and Harry knew it.

Dudley smirked horribly and dark intentions reflected in his eyes just before he ran off for his father. Harry kneeled down to the broken phone, desperately hoping to do something that would result in not ended up in the hospital.

Harry's breath quickened when he heard "BOY!" and thundering footsteps that came ever closer. _"Not secure…"_ echoed in his mind as his uncle stormed inside and his desperation to fix the problem resulted in a spark of magic that went from his hands into the phone.

Vernon and Harry simultaneously froze as the previously broken cell phone in Harry's hands not only repaired itself, but also transformed into a humanoid robot about seven or so inches in height.

"Hi Creator! My designation is, well, you haven't given me one yet! Oh, the weather looks nice today, doesn't it Creator? This house is nice. Why does that organic look like its head is going to explode?"

The little robot tilted its head in curiosity for just a moment before it continued. "Oh, look Creator, two more organics! One is thin and one is thick! You laughed? Yay, I made Creator laugh! You look nice when you laugh! Those organics are changing colors! Why are they changing colors? Are they supposed to do that? Oooooh, a cloud," the little thing chirped as it pointed to a cloud outside.

The little robot looked like it was going to continue again before Harry held his hand up for silence. "I know the perfect name for you," he said dryly. "I'll call you Chatter."

"Chatter? Wow, I have a designation! Do they have designations? Did you give them to them? Why is that man pointing that metal thing at me?"

Harry's amusement quickly died when he followed Chatter's finger toward the barrel of the shotgun his uncle was pointed at his second-born. He shielded Chatter from his family's sight and the little cell-bot had to hold on to its Creator's shirt lest it lose its balance.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry yelled incredulously.

"I won't have any of that freakishness in my house," his uncle bellowed in response.

Chatter was getting scared, Harry could tell, and all it did was serve to make Harry angry in turn. "Put the gun down, Uncle, or Chatter will be the least of your worries," he spat.

There must have been something in Harry's tone, or perhaps the viciousness in his eyes, that made Vernon lower the weapon and pale. "Just," he managed to say, "Just get it out!"

Harry snarled one last time before he hid Chatter as well as he could and went to Night Watch's side. The car's door opened and Harry thankfully settled in the soft leather seats. Even Chatter was silent.

Harry sighed. "Night Watch, this is Chatter," he introduced. "Chatter, the car we are in is your older brother, Night Watch."

Chatter's blue eyes brightened and the small 'bot lost all signs of tenseness. "I have an older brother? That's so cool!"

"Well met," Night Watch said. "Now, perhaps you should transform back into a cell phone for practicality."

Chatter whined, but relented when the Creator backed up the first-born.

"Now you can be safer, Creator. If Chatter stays with you at all times then he can contact me if it looks like you might be in trouble."

Harry smiled grimly. "They probably won't let me back in the house with him."

Chatter shifted through some ringtones for a moment before he declared that he would sneak in if he had to. That was quickly followed by "Why do we have to go into mean-scary-person's house again? I don't like it in there! Why can't we stay here?"

Night Watch explained patiently, which Harry was glad for. It just seemed like such a busy day. He wanted a break.

"Right, so, Chatter will stay out here with you until he can get past the other guard and sneak in through my window. I'll leave the window open a little to help you if I'm not in at the moment."

Harry waited until both of his creations understood the plan before he left to go inside.

))-((

Harry sighed when he woke up and saw Chatter on his nightstand. He softly put the small 'bot in his pocket and went downstairs. As he went about his morning routine he couldn't help but wonder if Night Watch could become a bipedal humanoid as well.

'Probably,' he thought privately. 'There was a sound before Night Watch threatened that man that sounded a lot like when Chatter transformed. No wonder the man was so frightened. I would be too if some car just up and came to life.'

Harry sighed again when he heard a cheery ringtone. The caller ID said it was Night Watch. Night Watch had a phone number? He held the cell to his ear, pretending for a moment that it was just a regular phone, and said: "This is Harry. Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Creator," came the static-like voice he associated with his creations. "I called to check that this form of communication would go through. A number should be in Chatter's memory now, so if you need to contact me for any reason then just ring me. It will work for regular phones too, so make note of the number."

"Will do," Harry promised. "Did you sleep well?"

"Knowing Chatter was there helped, but I couldn't help but wake up every so often out of paranoia. I'm still not happy with the amount of security here."

Harry smiled tiredly. "Try not to let it bother you too much. Like you said before, you need sleep. If you're tired then you won't be at your best if the security _does_ fail."

"I know. I'll let you be now so you can eat. Chatter should get some sleep now that I'm awake," Night Watch said.

"I'm not tired," Chatter joined. "I don't want to go to bed. You can't make me! You can't make me!"

"Just try to get some sleep," Harry said, "for me."

There was a static sound that Harry guessed was the equivalent of a sigh. "Fine."

Harry nodded. "Bye, Night Watch."

"Goodbye."

Harry hung up and placed Chatter gently in his pocket, resolving to let him have the pillow upstairs so he could sleep more comfortably.

))-((

That process repeated for about two weeks. There was little change, really; mostly the change was which of his creations took day watch and who took night. Chatter found he liked the day watch better because he got bored during the night. Night Watch didn't really have much of a preference as long as their Creator remained safe.

After two weeks…Riddle's Inner Circle somehow found them and got past the wards. Harry wasn't sure how, exactly, they managed to find where he was, but it mattered little at the time. It had been late at night and his Order guard managed to hold them off long enough so that he could make his escape with his 'friend'.

"_This place is no longer secure,"_ he remembered Night Watch saying. _"It's been compromised. I'm searching for an appropriate replacement…we may need to go abroad."_

And so their life changed.

))-((

A/N: Does Chatter remind anyone of a certain Autobot? He's a bit childish though. Night Watch can be seen as a combination of two Autobots. Dare you to hazard a guess in your reviews (hint, hint)!


	2. Chapter 2

Sparked by Magic

Written by: Ie-maru

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Transformers, sadly. It'd be cool if I did, but I don't.

Note: I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter so much. To those that thought that Night Watch was a mix of Prowl and Red Alert, you all get cyber cookies. To those that thought that Chatter was based from Bluestreak, you also get cookies.

Before you read on though, just note that a Decepticon was able to hack into a government's defense system in minutes while Maggie said it would take years (was it twenty?) for a supercomputer. Thus said, any maneuvering that a Cybertronian does on the internet is pretty much plausible.

Now, this new chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

))-((

"I think a dysfunctional family is any family with more than one person in it." – Mary Karr

))-((

It seemed like they drove for years, though Harry knew that it was really only days. Night Watch drove by day and Chatter slept. When night fell then Night Watch would pull over and Chatter would take watch. Harry stayed up during the afternoon and early morning so that he could give equal time and company to his first and second-born. They never stopped at hotels, though Harry didn't have enough money with him so it hardly mattered. Night Watch said he didn't like the trail it would leave and abhorred being separated by walls when anyone could attack.

Harry remembered asking Night Watch where they were going at some point. Night Watch had said something along the lines of _"Far away, Creator, far away."_

Personally, he didn't think even Night Watch was sure of their final destination and the thought scared him a little. It almost seemed like they would keep going and going and going until they ran out of land to go across.

He felt lost – lost and scared and tired.

))-((

Night Watch had apparently narrowed down his search, which Harry and Chatter were both grateful for. They both felt more secure and less lost now that they had a destination – America. To be more precise, the United States of America. To be even more precise, it would be California, one of the states along the furthermost border from Europe.

"They speak English there," Night Watch began, "and it's far away from England without being unreasonable for me to reach. I was thinking the outback of Australia, at first, but it would take too long to get there and secure a base; leaves too much time for the enemy to possibly catch up on us."

Harry tilted his head. "How _are_ we going to get to the US anyway?"

"We'll take a ship," his first-born explained. "A large one that will take a car as cargo…from my search, it seems like it will be very expensive. A little online maneuvering and a dip into your family's bank account will cover it. I'll make sure there's an error so that what was purchased won't be documented by the bank; that will make it so that your family cannot knowingly or unknowingly relinquish information about our destination and transport."

Harry nodded, not feeling guilty in the slightest. The money that would cover his ticket and cargo charge wouldn't come close to what the Dursley's rightly owed him.

"I've made the purchase," Night Watch announced just a little bit later. "It won't be much longer until we get to the port, but the ship won't leave for another day. We'll have to lay low until we can leave."

'Just like every other day.' The thought was shared between them both.

))-((

The trip overseas went fairly smooth. The ship dropped them off in Florida and they were going to be driving the rest of the way to California. The drive itself was incredibly boring and there were only so many times Harry could play I-Spy with Chatter before it got dull.

They were currently playing a new game as night fell and his first-born slept. The cars going by were traveling too fast in the dark for Harry to make out the license plates, but Chatter was able to read them just fine. The game was to take each part of the license plate and make a story. Zeroes were blank spaces and the other numbers had to sound like words in the story.

"JTA-zero-two," Chatter read. "John Traveled Across Two-wan."

"Two-wan? What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked quietly, mindful of the resting car.

"Taiwan! Get it? Two-wan, Taiwan, they sound alike, right? Like how eight sounds ate. Speaking of eating, are you hungry, Creator? You haven't eaten a lot. Is it because you're too excited? I'm excited. We're almost there and then we're going to build a home and it's going to be so much nicer than the mean-scary-person's house. But, how are we going to make our home? Night Watch keeps calling it a 'base' though. Big Brother can be so uptight sometimes. He should have more fun. We can introduce him to our license plate game! He'd be good at it, don't you think? He's so smart. I bet he'd come up with the greatest matches. Oh, look, there's another one. Six-two-zero-zero-LSL! It's your turn Creator!"

"That's a hard one," Harry muttered. He thought hard for a few minutes before he came up with: "Six-ty Two-eeting Larks Sang Late."

Chatter praised his match and they continued their game.

Harry couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd had as much fun, even though they were on the run.

'Is this how all parents feel?' Harry wondered. He fell asleep to the thought, leaving Chatter to his watch.

))-((

They had reached California not too long ago and everything had seemed like it had been so far; Chatter was sleeping, Night Watch was driving, and Harry was drifting. Everything seemed fine.

Then everything went to _hell_.

It had started with a group of cars rushing down the freeway. A cop car was chasing them with alarms blaring and an unusual assortment of other vehicles following closely. Harry had been annoyed and confused, but had passed it off as just some strange occurrence. He'd never been to California, so this could be regular for all that he knew. His opinion changed as soon as the cop car was parallel to them.

_The car had no driver._

Harry had watched in surprise as the car passed them, and maybe that's why he didn't notice the metal claw-like scoop aim at them. It hardly took a moment for that same scoop to thrust its way deep into Night Watch's side.

Harry's head hit the side window next to him, leaving him in a daze and hardly able to notice that there was a static scream in the air, filled with pain. They were tilting too, the swoop having cruelly tossed them over the bridge and far away from the road beneath it. Harry's eyes lazily made contact with the side mirror and vaguely made out something shifting somewhere behind Night Watch's back doors. A fire seemed to spout from them and the back doors seemed to open and angle strangely in ways no normal car could do.

'Is he trying to fly?'

His fuzzy thoughts were interrupted by their crash onto Earth. Fortunately, Night Watch's miraculous maneuvering managed to right himself so that he landed on his tires.

Harry's last conscious moments were filled with deep, static moans filled with suffering and Chatter's high pitched screams, begging for them to be okay, begging them not to leave him –not all alone, please! – and begging and begging and begging…

))-((

When Harry finally came to, the first thing he noticed was the little cell-bot clinging to his shirt and his hoarse sobs and appeals.

"Be okay, please be okay. Don't die! Please don't die! Don't leave me all alone, please. Please, please, please, please, please…"

Harry put a shaky hand on Chatter's small and shuddering back in some attempt at comfort.

Chatter's little blue eyes, still leaking some clear liquid not unlike tears, met his and the little bot quickly hugged Harry as close as he could.

"Creator!" Chatter managed, his voice still sounding hoarse. "Creator, Night Watch is hurt and he isn't waking up and you weren't waking up either until now and I was so scared and I thought you were both going to die and were going to leave me all alone and I don't want to be alone and I'm so happy you're okay, but Night Watch is still hurt and he stopped moving and even making sounds of any kind at all and I'm so scared that he's going to die! Please, you have to help him! Please! Please fix him and make him awake again and tell me _everything is going to be okay_."

Harry wasn't sure he could honestly tell his second-born that, but the little one's sobs were so heart wrenching that he did it anyway. He hoped dearly that what he just promised didn't turn out to be a lie.

Gently, Harry eased open the door, afraid to do any further damage to his first-born. When the door was open enough he slid through, holding the shaking Chatter close to him for the comfort of them both. After exiting Harry carefully made his way to the other side of the car, where the claw like thing buried itself in Night Watch.

When Harry finally made it, he had to put a hand to his mouth in an attempt to keep his last meal down. Night Watch's side looked like it was punched in and was leaking various fluids, half of which Harry couldn't hope to name and many that were different colors. It looked horribly painful and he was only then able to match the screaming and moaning from his memory to his first-born. He lost the fight with his stomach and only had enough time to turn away and miss his creations before the bile rose up and out of him.

He stumbled to the side when he was done and unconsciously put his hand and weight on Night Watch to steady himself. It was then that he felt a spark travel though them.

'He's alive still,' he realized. 'He can be saved!'

Hope suddenly soared within his chest and he looked into Chatter's confused eyes with a wide smile.

"Everything is going to be all right," he promised again.

))-((

Night Watch's injuries seemed to disappear quickly, as if they never were. The only backlash was how terribly exhausted Harry had been after using that much power. After all, his body itself had just recovered from being forcibly smashed against Night Watch's interior.

They were okay now though. Shaken, but okay.

Considering their health a blessing, they headed toward the closest city - Mission City.

))-((

It seemed like whatever had hurt Night Watch hadn't stopped with them. All along the way they saw various signs of struggle, including more cars that had suffered Night Watch's fate. Each destroyed car they passed made Harry's blood turn cold, his mind thrown into memories of screams and sobbing.

Eventually they came to a point where the road was blocked by police. They were allowed no further as the damage done by "terrorists" made the city unsafe. Buildings were unstable, the roads destroyed and filled with various broken things, and they weren't sure if all the "terrorists" had been uprooted yet.

Harry and Night Watch's hologram nodded to the influx of information and turned around to go another way. There was a small town nearby where Harry could get some food and Night Watch could get more rest.

))-((

Harry hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened. The scenes repeated over and over and began to lap over each other in his mind. The car was tilting and Chatter was begging and Harry was just waking up all at once. An indescribable mix of anger and guilt filled his soul to the very brim as heart wrenching screams, moans, and pleas echoed in his mind.

Over and over he heard Chatter beg for them not to die, not to leave him all alone. And he would think about how horrible that would be, how horrible for Chatter to be all alone. What would the little bot do? Where would he go? What would happen if a muggle or a wizard found him – experiments or deactivation?

It was night and Harry's thoughts were still bearing down on him. Chatter was silent, which seemed so wrong, and was clinging tightly to him as if he was afraid Harry would disappear. It only added to the guilt and sadness and anger he felt. He kept a comforting hand at the cell-bots back and fell deeper into introspection.

'It's my responsibility to ensure their safety and happiness,' he thought. 'It's my responsibility just as much as they seem to think it's theirs to look after me. I should've had some way they could get help if I'm not available! I won't live forever. I won't always be there to put them back together if they're hurt! What can I do though?'

It was then that he looked to the road and found his answer in the dim morning light.

A semi was pulling its trailer down the road from Mission City's direction. The trailer was the type that was used to transport cars and it was in that trailer that Harry found salvation from his heavy thoughts. There was an ambulance among the cars and it looked crushed beyond reasonable repair. Harry wasn't exactly sure about America's policy on disposing such vehicles, but he was sure that it would be junked or recycled in some way considering the damage. He would take advantage of that.

"Night Watch, it's time to wake up!"

Night Watch seemed to huff a little as he came online and Harry felt a little guilty in waking him up so early; however, they needed to follow that truck if Harry's budding plans were to ever see completion.

"What is it Creator?"

"We need to follow that semi up ahead," Harry said quickly. "It's very important and I'll explain on the way. Just don't lose that truck!"

Night Watch's engines roared as he followed his Creator's command and he tore after the semi that was already ahead. Chatter seemed a little surprised at the sudden burst of energy and speed and looked up to Harry for an explanation.

"I have a plan," Harry started. "It includes the ambulance on that truck and you both getting a new sibling as well as a doctor."

Night Watch voiced his approval of having a medic while Chatter just seemed excited about getting a new brother or sister. The news seemed to bring the light back into Chatter's eyes and he began to do what he did best – talk.

Harry was so happy to hear Chatter's excited voice again that he almost cried.

))-((

The plan had seemed so simple in his head. Executing it wasn't nearly as easy. Harry had tried to convince the workers that he was a part of an engineering class and was hoping to use some vehicles here for reference on a project. They let him close enough to look, but there was no way they would let him walk away with anything just on his word.

'Well,' Harry thought as he walked away from the junkyard workers, 'plans always look better on paper, right? Think, Harry, you have to make this work. For Night Watch, for Chatter, and for you, this has to work somehow.'

Harry huffed and kicked the ground, detachedly watching as a scrap piece of paper flew before him as he wondered what to do. The paper fell to his feet and he kicked it again.

'If I could pay them enough, then they'd probably let me take whatever I wanted. Though, I barely have enough American currency left to buy a bag of chips, never mind bribing someone for an ambulance.'

The annoying piece of paper slapped him in the face and he snatched it off in frustration, only to give it a considering look as an idea began to sprout. He pulled out the pair of American dollars and gave them the same look.

Harry bit his lip. 'Counterfeiting is wrong, but…I don't see what else I can do. No one would have to know. The transfiguration could last for years if I put enough power in it, maybe even more. Besides, who'd miss a single dollar if they "misplaced" it?'

Harry took a shuddering breath and prepared himself for his first felony on American soil. What was the worth of money compared to his creations, anyway? Nothing, that's what!

And so, when Harry arrived and tempted the workers with his counterfeit money, he felt no guilt.

However, he would admit to feeling slightly guilty for stealing the semi.

))-((

As Night Watch drove them toward a more secure spot, Harry ran his fingers over the shrunken forms of a semi and an ambulance that lay securely in his pocket. He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to sneak to the semi when the driver was otherwise occupied, but he couldn't deny that he had done it. He couldn't deny that he had walked away with it either.

All he knew was that it felt like someone had whispered in his ear and had guided him to the side of the truck.

"_It would do no good if someone saw your medic healing your other creations, nor would it do any good for the medic to wait for spectators to leave if one or more of your creations were bleeding out. Also, what if the ones that hurt your first-born were going to find you soon? Do you expect your little medic to be able to transport you all to a safe place to hide and administrate repairs? You need something else, someone else, and I think you know exactly what and who is needed. All that remains is your decision; is the possession of one vehicle to a company more important than your family's lives?"_

He had decided in favor of his family. He always would.

))-((

Harry could feel Chatter's excitement plain as day. The small cell-bot was everything but still in Harry's arms as they stood in front of the two re-sized vehicles. Night Watch stood slightly behind them, hovering like a protective shadow as his serious, yellow optics surveyed their surroundings continuously. It was the first time Harry had seen Night Watch in this form, and it amazed him every time he looked up at his guardian's looming frame.

Harry shook his head and focused all his attention on his soon to be third and fourth-born. When he felt completely focused, he called firmly to his magic and guided it to the semi and ambulance in front of him with purpose.

In less than a second the two vehicles became pristine and gained life, proven by the movements they made and the sound of metal across metal as they stood. Two pairs of blue optics greeted him.

Harry smiled to each. "Welcome to our family, Patch Up and Haul."

_Their life may be changing, but Harry was going to make __**damn**__ sure it was for the better, starting now._

))-((

A/N: In case you were wondering, the scene where Night Watch is attacked is when the Decepticons are chasing the Autobots into Mission City for the Allspark. It's from the first movie when one of the Decepticons starts scooping people out of the way. The cop car is Barricade and he is a Decepticon, for those who didn't know. I think the one scooping people out of the way is named Brawl, but I'm not sure. However, I'm pretty sure that Optimus killed him, so… justice for Night Watch!

On another note, anyone want to guess who was talking to Harry before he stole the truck? Cyber cookies and fudge cakes to those who get it right!

And, yes, Night Watch's eyes are different from the other three's for a reason. You'll figure it out when Harry does… or just keep notice for who has yellow eyes and you'll pick it up really quick.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last, even though it was shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparked by Magic

By: Ie-maru

A/N: To those who guessed that it was Primus who was whispering to Harry, you all get fudge and cookies. In this story, Primus' interaction with Harry is limited to whispers and slight nudges. Why? Because the Milky Way Galaxy is ruled by the goddess Hecate and she isn't going to let Primus have too much influence in her territory no matter how much she pities him. Hecate's pity extends to giving Harry the power almost equivalent to the Allspark, not to letting the other god make Earth into a new Cybertron, which is what she fears he will do if she allows him too much power in her territory. Why do the new earth-transformers call Harry "Creator" and not Hecate or Primus? That's because Hecate pissed off Death with the Hallows – not smart. That little fact, however, won't come into light for a while – a long while.

And to those who guessed that the yellow eyes were a connection to Remus Lupin…well, when I said pay attention to who has yellow eyes, I meant what future creations turn up with yellow eyes, not wizards. Yes, that does mean that there will be more children. XD

The magic that Harry will be able to work is massive, as he is basically becoming a sort of god in his own right. This may make him seem like a Super!Harry, but…well, like I said, he basically is becoming a sort of god.

All that said, enjoy the chapter that was LONG in coming. It might be shorter than I'd like, but I need to make up for last semester's horrid grades, and I felt an update (even a small one) was deserved before my temporary 'banishment' from the site in favor of studying. Wish me luck~!

))-((

"So many people just love Chatter. He's so cute." –I said something like this to my mother after reading some of my story to her. She likes him too.

))-((

As Harry watched his new creations take in the world around them, he could not help but compare them to his previous creations. Whereas Night Watch was black and Chatter was silver, Haul was dark green and Patch Up was a mix of white and red. Haul was the tallest, with Night Watch second, Patch Up third, and Chatter (obviously) fourth. Night Watch seemed to have a metal-mask-like piece where the mouth would be, which was a trait shared with Patch Up, though Chatter and Haul's lower faces were uncovered. Night Watch, Chatter, and Haul were most definitely male, while Patch Up's figure seemed more feminine. Out of all of them, Night Watch was the only one that had yellow eyes instead of blue.

"So cool!" Chatter broke the silence, gathering the attention of all present. "I have a new brother AND a new sister!" Chatter waved excitedly. "I'm your new older brother, Chatter and I turn into a cell phone, see?" Chatter quickly transformed and then transformed back just as quickly. "Big Brother, Night Watch, can turn into a super-cool car! He's the oldest, the first one Creator made and he knows a lot. I bet you could ask him anything and he'd know the answer right away! This, of course, is our Creator! You probably knew that though. I know that I knew right away, like lightning. How about…"

Harry gently put a finger over Chatter's mouth before the little one got away with himself, though the smile never left his face. Haul seemed just as amused as he did while Patch Up just seemed relieved. Night Watch was neutral and collected, as always, but he had had more time to get used to Chatter's hyperactive blue streaks.

"Well, now that introductions seem to be out of the way, I think the next thing to do would be to find a place to stay for the night. Are there any questions or objections?" Harry asked.

Haul and Patch Up shared a look before turning to their creator.

"Well," Patch Up started, "I'd like to know what's been recently happening. If I have been made with medical programs, I am to assume you expect injuries of some caliber. Is there something that threatens us?"

Harry took in a deep breath before he replied. "There seem to be others like all of you, but they were not made by me. They attacked Night Watch and nearly killed him. I might not always be here to help, so I have made you with medical specialties to help protect and support your brothers…and myself, should they target me."

Haul looked incredulous. "They would target you? Have they no respect for you, Creator?"

Harry shrugged. "It seemed at the time that we were just caught in the crossfire, but that was when they didn't know what Night Watch really was. Should anyone find out our secret, they may very well come after us."

Night Watch nodded in agreement. "The group that attacked me seemed to be chasing another group. I am not sure to the reason why, but we should not risk that we might have something in common with the attackers' real targets and become targets ourselves. We know nothing of this new, possible enemy, and it is best to err on the side of caution. Should our security become compromised, we may come to owe our lives to your medical prowess, Patch Up; such is the reason for your special programming."

"Better safe than sorry," Harry added. "I cannot bear the thought of any of you being hurt; cannot bear the thought of your deaths out of my inaction."

Patch Up nodded slowly, contented with their answer and worried for the health of her family. Haul seemed just as concerned.

"And me, I am back-up, yes?" Haul asked slowly, lost in thought. 'Why would anyone attack our Creator?'

Night Watch nodded. "That is your primary function."

Haul nodded absentmindedly, already having guessed that.

Things feel into a heavy silence until Chatter, once again, saw fit to break it.

"So, where are we going to sleep? It's kind of hot out here and I don't like it much. Can we go somewhere with shade? It's always cooler in the shade. Maybe somewhere near a busy road so we can play our license plate game? I can introduce it to you guys too! It's a lot of fun, you'll see. There are other games we can play too, like I-Spy. I think you'll like that one!"

As Chatter continued to fill the air with incessant speech, Patch Up looked to her Creator, silently praying for patience…or for Chatter to shut up, either would do. Haul seemed to be amused, again, while Night Watch stared at his younger brother stoically. Harry sighed.

"Let's go then, shall we? Night Watch will lead," the wizard said tiredly.

))-((

Harry peered cautiously through the crack of the worn down warehouse's doors. Chatter was shaking and unnervingly silent on his shoulder, also peering into the fading twilight at the road.

"It's them," Harry whispered to the others. "The Others – the ones that were chased – will be passing soon."

They all fell into a tense silence, waiting for the Others to be gone.

"They have left," Harry reported with relief. "Though I have to wonder where they might be going…"

A rumbling sound came from Night Watch before he replied with, "The only place that could comfortably house them within reasonable distance is an unused military base to the southeast. From here and with their speed, it should take them approximately twenty minutes."

"…Well," Haul began hesitantly, "I suppose we won't be going in that direction. What now?"

Harry frowned and placed his chin in his hand. "If we stay too close to them, there is always the risk of being drawn into another fight. We'll need to put some distance between us."

"I believe going north would be the best course of action," the masked protector stated after a time.

"But it's cold up there," Chatter interrupted loudly.

"Exactly," the first-born replied dryly. "The further north you go from here, the colder it gets. The closer and closer you get to the poles, the less and less people we'll have to worry about."

He turned to Harry then and continued. "That organization that was protecting you put up something you called 'wards' that would make it appear as if your home wasn't there to certain people. If we can get somewhere isolated, would it be safe enough to put something like that up?"

Harry hummed before an idea took root. If he could make a ward that could act like a notice-me-not charm…and maybe another to affect the weather…

"I believe it's possible."

Night Watch nodded sharply and continued with his string of thought. "After we secure a base we can concentrate more on these 'Others'."

Another moment of silence fell, before Haul broke it with, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that the sooner we leave, the better, yes?"

Patch Up nodded sharply and added, "The more distance between us and these 'Others' the better, I say."

With everyone in agreement, they began to head out, northbound and watchful.

))-((

Near the Canadian coast, as they began to rest, Night Watch surprised everyone with a short, tense statement; "More of the Others are being called."

Chatter was silent, Patch Up worried, and Haul's optics narrowed at the ominous news.

Harry bit his lip and then asked, "What leads you to that conclusion?"

Night Watch's yellow eyes focused on his Creator before he replied, "I've been tracing the Others' movements using the satellites and noticed them making something resembling a communication system. Earlier today, they used this device to send a transmission into space…it was informing their fellows of their location, and calling them to join them. Supposedly, they are 'protecting' the life on this planet from 'decepticons'."

Haul seemed to ponder something before he spoke up with, "So…the one's being chased are what some would call the 'good guys' and these 'decepticons' are the 'bad guys', yes? The more of these 'good' Others, the better, yes?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Patch Up replied. "These two groups are fighting each other, right? So if one group calls for reinforcements…"

"It's likely the other will do so as well," Night Watch finished. "We'll have to be even more careful now."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and could swear he felt a headache coming on. "Right…let's get going then. If more are coming, I'd prefer there to be more distance between us."

Once again agreed, they continued toward the northern coast, more worried and cautious than ever.

))-((

Harry, safe and warm in Night Watch's interior, eyed the water before them and wondered what the best manner to cross it might be. He hummed before closing his eyes and focusing inward, reaching to his magic core, which seemed to be growing by outrageous amounts every day, if not hour. He hummed again and focused it on the ground around them. As he worked his magic, a long stretch of earth rose up and then floated in front of them like a dirt road. He focused on the area around it, creating a small ward that mimicked the disillusionment charm. Another surrounded it to keep the area inside of it comfortably warm. A moment later, his creations trustingly boarded the stretch of floating land, and it moved forward like a boat, bringing them ever closer to the North Pole.

))-((

Harry panted as he struggled to keep up the myriad of wards around his creations and himself as they traveled across the frozen landscape. It was dark, and would be for some time, according to Night Watch, but he still didn't dare to take the disillusionment ward down.

He didn't want to risk the Others finding them. He didn't want what happened to Night Watch to ever happen again. Not if he could help it.

))-((

Harry was infinitely grateful that his magic was still growing by absurd amounts; otherwise, he didn't think he'd be able to hold the wards up and still have enough magic to cook the meat that Night Watch periodically gathered.

Still, he'd be happier if they'd settle down. He was pretty sure he could anchor the wards to the Earth's natural magic, but it'd be easier to do if they were stationary. To be able to anchor to Earth and move at the same time would, he was pretty sure, require runic diagrams drawn on something they'd carry around and he wasn't sure what combination to use. That sort of thing was Hermione's forte.

He was beginning to regret not taking that ancient runes class…

))-((

Finally, Night Watch had found a place he'd deemed 'suitable'. Harry wasn't the only one relieved. They immediately began to prioritize.

"I think that while creating a shelter is important, wards should be put up around the intended perimeter first," Night Watch stated plainly.

"So that no one notices the base being made, yes? Makes sense to me," Haul said.

Night Watch nodded sharply and opened his door to allow his creator, who had placed weather/temperature and disillusionment charms around himself, to step out. The others and he transformed into bi-pedal mode and Night Watch began to point out what perimeter he thought was best. He wanted to leave plenty of room for possible expansion, he explained.

Harry nodded to all his points and told them to enter the perimeter so he could cancel the wards around them after making the new wards and anchoring them to the Earth's magic. The size of the area was not small, but Harry surprised himself with how little he felt the drain to make them. He frowned, wondering just how large his core was now. Wards made, he anchored them and cancelled the ones around himself and his creations.

Part finished, he allowed his creations to debate the architecture as he eyed the sky, wondering absently if he'd even be able to see one of the Others falling from the sky before they landed.

It wasn't much longer until his creations had come to an agreement. They planned for a med-bay, a meeting room, a store room, and three private rooms. Three because Harry and Chatter would be rooming with Night Watch for security purposes.

After seeing Night Watch point a gun at the ground, as if he were planning to dig their shelter out after loosening the terrain, Harry bid him to stop. Harry had plenty of magic left to make at least a room, he told them, and could make more later if he tired. Convinced, the gun reformed back into Night Watch's hand.

After making a single, large room out of transfigured ice, Night Watch deemed it the meeting/living room before they decided to rest and finish another day. While Harry had plenty of magic left, he hadn't slept well the night before and was as tired as his children. This was enough, for now, anyway.

))-((

A/N: And there's the update. Not too much excitement, but I bet that's how they'd prefer it. More will come though, after my grades pick up, and peace only lasts for so long, as we see in the second movie. More bots are coming to Earth, much to Night Watch's consternation, but the wards and isolation make the poor, paranoid mech feel better. More siblings for Chatter in a chapter or two, I think. They'll have yellow eyes XD.

It was short, and probably choppy, but I wanted to get an update up before I get sucked into the new semester. I hope it didn't dissapoint too much.

Until later, then~!


	4. Chapter 4

Sparked by Magic: Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Transformers.

Note: Oh dear. How long has it been since I last updated? More than a year – talk about getting distracted! Out of my stories, this one I'm particularly proud of, and it's long overdue for an update. Sorry it's so short – I was a little conflicted on how to continue it without making the chapter even choppier than it already is.

Someone wanted to know what was going on outside of Harry's group, so here you go!

* * *

"The trick, [name], is not _minding_ that it hurts." – David from Prometheus (2012).

* * *

"What do you mean _you cannot find him_?! _**Crucio**_!" Voldemort screeched. The Dark Lord watched in cold satisfaction as his failure servant screamed and writhed under the torture curse.

What use were his servants, if they could do nothing correctly? It had been months, and still they couldn't find Potter, who shouldn't have been able to escape them to begin with. He let his worthless Death Eaters live, had shown them mercy, and still they failed him!

"You will _find that boy_, or you will _suffer the consequences_. Am I understood?"

The Death Eaters gathered nodded submissively, and ignored – to the best of their ability – the whimpering mess huddled on the floor before them. An example of what would befall them should they fail.

"Good. Now, take leave of me, and carry out my will. I will have that boy brought to me, and then I will kill him myself!" Voldemort ordered.

OoO

Over the course of two weeks, Harry had extended their ice-formed home into something more satisfactory. Each of his children now had a room, aside from Chatter who shared with Night Watch and him. Chatter was too small to really warrant a room of his own and enjoyed staying with Harry more than being alone, and Night Watch never really felt comfortable unless Harry was in range of his sensors.

Aside from the three bedrooms and the original common room, they also now had Patch Up's med-bay and what equated to a drive-in garage/storage area. The garage was a slope downward from ground-level into a basement which had large stairs leading into the common room. The open slope made it so they wouldn't have to keep opening a "door" to get back inside. Doors made of ice were strange and awkward, and the garage opening could be warded to keep the chill and other unwanted things or people out.

It also made it easier to disguise their home as nothing more than a large mound of ice. If a satellite managed to take a picture despite his notice-me-not and other illusionary wards, a big door would be a great big "something is suspicious, come check it out" sign. The opening to the garage could be disguised as a conclave or other natural formation.

Not that it was likely a satellite would find them, but Night Watch's paranoia was catchy.

Enough people wanted him dead or captured already; there was no need to add muggle governments to the list. There was also the matter of the "Others", who had nearly killed Night Watch not even that long ago.

OoO

"Sir, the satellites have captured images of a jet-like craft entering the atmosphere, over the Arctic."

"Is it Starscream?" asked Iron Hide. "What could he be after?"

"We're not sure if it's him, sir. It's glowing at any rate," the communication officer reported.

"Glowing?"

Ratchet shared a wary look with Optimus. "I know only one seeker that shares that description."

"Can you confirm the seeker's designation, sir?"

Optimus sighed. "Sunstorm – it must be him."

"He's a clone of Starscream, an experiment by Shockwave, and has a radiation-producing engine in place of a spark. He deserted some centuries ago, and nearly killed Shockwave in his escape. It's dangerous to get close to him, and touching him is deadly. I recommend keeping distance at all times," Ratchet clarified.

The officer nodded and began to call his superiors.

OoO

In the Arctic, Night Watch watched warily behind his Creator's illusionary wards as the fiery craft dived, and worried.

Up in space, Soundwave observed, and calculated.

The Secretary of Defense heard, and began giving orders.

OoO

In the sky Sunstorm reveled in flight and freedom, and gave praise to a god who did not listen.

In the sky he was tortured by his missing spark, and prayed.

In the sky he doubted, and hated, and screamed.

He was heard by a god he did not know, but jetted away before the god could answer.

OoO

On the ground Harry heard the tortured scream and looked up. He wondered at what could hurt someone so deeply, and magic answered. Harry wished he could help, and magic answered.

Outside of Primus' control, three sparks came into being and settled in Harry's core, waiting to be born.

"Oh," he said. He gently rubbed his chest and was filled with wonder.

OoO

As Sunstorm flew east from his original entry-point, Soundwave calculated the probability of Ravage completing his mission now versus waiting for the human's guard to drop; he eventually decided the humans would be busy keeping their sights on the flashy seeker, and the probability of success was high.

Ravage was ejected from Soundwave's chest cavity and fell to the Earth. He infiltrated the Arctic Research Facility and stole the Allspark shard that was kept there.

"Order: Decepticon group Beta Three Ninety to begin route to Megatron's current coordinates. Notice: Ravage is in route with the Allspark shard. Megatron will rise again."

OoO

The Autobots would've liked nothing more than to be able to assign more manpower to watching Sunstorm; or, as Iron Hide would prefer, permanently grounding him. Unfortunately, it seemed the Decepticons had stolen the second Allspark shard that currently existed, and considering what the shard in Samuel Witwickey's possession proved to be capable of...the Decepticons having that sort of power would be nothing short of disastrous.

They needed to get that shard back before whatever the Decepticons planned came to pass.

They also needed to get Samuel back under their protection. The boy would be in danger, despite having given Michaela his shard. And the young lady would have to be watched too.

It was frustrating having to be in so many places, with so few mechs to cover them. They had lost Jazz, and only the Terror Twins had made it to Earth after Mission City up to now. They couldn't spare Ratchet as their only medic, and Iron Hide was currently training their human allies with the Twins, which meant only Bumblebee and he were free to gather Michaela and Samuel.

Seeing as how Bumblebee and Samuel shared a close bond, he sent the bot to the boy's college, and went to pick up Michaela himself.

OoO

"This is not an advisable action, Creator," Night Watch said. "We do not know the intentions of the aircraft, and its glowing frame suggests that close contact could be dangerous. It is also likely that he is sided with the Decepticons, as his frame greatly resembles the Decepticon known as Starscream. It could even be Starscream himself, with upgrades to his frame to make him more formidable."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "I know that it's dangerous Night Watch, but I can't help but want to try. I _must_ try. I don't think anyone ever has, and that kills me inside. I can't let someone suffer like that and leave them alone to it. I have to do something."

"Are you sure, Creator?" Chatter asked nervously. "It looks really scary, like _really_ scary, and those Decepticon creeps hurt Big Brother! Maybe he got hurt trying to hurt someone else, and deserves it! Can't we just…"

"No, Chatter." Harry interrupted. "I know that's not why he's hurting. I can't tell you how I know, but I do, and I know that I can help."

Harry could feel Night Watch's optics on him as the mech considered the proposal, and Harry waited.

"Haul comes with us, but Patch Up should stay here in case of trouble, as she is our only medic. Chatter should also stay in case of trouble. You, Creator, should stay by me at all times, and if this flyer proves hostile you will immediately warp back to base."

"But, it's not safe!" Chatter whined. "What if you guys get hurt again, like before? What are we going to do if you guys are all the way out there, huh? It's far, and that bot's crazy scary, and he's probably a bad bot, and he's really, _really_, fast and what are you going to do if he decides to go all _kill-kill-kill_? He can _fly_! Please, _please_, don't go!"

Harry gently hugged the little cell-bot clinging to his shirt and smiled. "We're going to be fine, Chatter. Your big brother's fast too, you know, and he's been practicing with his gun and boot-boosters. And Haul will be there, and it'll take a lot to bring him down, you know that. And don't forget my magic!"

Chatter still seemed unconvinced, so Harry pulled out the big guns.

"Trust me, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Good. Now, stay here with Patch Up, and we'll be back before you know it!"

"Creator," Patch Up began hesitantly, "please, be careful."

"I will," he said.

Patch Up and Chatter stood at the garage entrance, and watched as their Creator was carried out by Night Watch with Haul following behind them.

"They're going to be okay, right? Right! Because Creator said they would be fine, so they will be, and…"

Patch Up endured the constant stream of words, but only for the fact that she was worried too.

OoO

"So, what's the plan?" Haul asked.

"We find the flyer, Night Watch hails him over an open frequency, and we wait to see if he answers. If he's amenable, I will offer what help I can give," Harry said.

"And if he's not amenable?" Haul said carefully.

"Then we leave," Harry replied. "I'll be sad to, but I won't force my help on him. It should be his choice, considering what I'm offering."

"Right, that makes sense," Haul said. "But what if he's violently non-amenable?"

"Then Creator warps to base and we return fire in a fighting retreat," Night Watch said decisively.

Harry was unhappy with that plan – he didn't want to leave his children behind to fight his battles for him – but he knew that Night Watch considered it non-negotiable, and that neither of them would fight as well if half their attention was spent on protecting him.

If he thought he could get away with it, he would've rather come alone. He could warp away if trouble started, whereas his children couldn't. He knew, however, that that thought was just as unacceptable to them as leaving them behind was to him. He'd never get away with it unless he found a way to sneak past Night Watch.

And Night Watch would probably throw a fit and never let him outside ever again if he found out about it.

"Found him!" Night Watch announced. "I've sent a hail. Whether he receives it or not we'll know soon enough."

Harry looked out the window and excitedly searched the sky for the fiery jet. He couldn't repress a smile when he found it.

"I've received a return transmission. His designation is Sunstorm and he is a former Decepticon. He refuses to land. He would prefer communicating as we are – with him out of range of our weaponry."

"Tell him," and now Harry was stuck. What should they tell Sunstorm? How could you offer someone a soul without offending them, and be believed?

"Tell him I can reduce his radiation output with an alternate energy source if, in exchange, he would share information on the Decepticon threat."

Sunstorm might not believe Harry could offer him a soul, but he would have to once he saw it for himself. Until then, this would do to get him close.

"Sunstorm would like to know how you propose to do that," Night Watch parroted. "So would I, for that matter."

"I can show him," Harry said slowly. "If you'll let me out, I can show him, but he'll need to come closer to see it properly."

There was a tense moment of silence as Night Watch communicated with the circling Sunstorm, only ended by Night Watch opening his passenger-side door and allowing Harry out. Harry took a deep breath, double-checked his protection charms, and stepped out. His eyes searched for the jet and he smiled when he saw the jet descend.

Night Watch transformed and carefully made himself look as non-threatening as he possibly could. "He will descend no further. He says he can see well enough from where he is."

Harry nodded and put his cupped hands to his chest. Three bursts of energy answered his call and he had to concentrate hard to separate one spark from the other two. Each spark was most notably unhappy with such an arrangement.

'_Only for a moment loves, only for a moment_.'

Once the three sparks had settled Harry opened and lifted his hands, showing the bright pulsing light cupped there to the world.

Sunstorm fell.

* * *

Authors Note: Apologies again for the length and time it took to update. Writer's block can bring you down pretty hard and keep you there for a while.

When I say Sunstorm "fell", it's literally and figuratively. For those who don't know, Sunstorm is a zealot of the Primus religion. I felt this was probably because he doesn't have a spark, and likely turned to worship for purpose. He probably also felt that, if he served Primus well enough he'd be given a soul/spark of his own. Now there's another god right in front of him, offering what he's wanted for centuries…


	5. Chapter 5

Sparked by Magic, Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers. It would be awesome if I did, but I don't.

Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter! And it didn't take a year – huzzah! I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have issue with it, please write your criticism constructively. If you like the story let me know! If you have advice or suggestions, don't hesitate to leave them!

* * *

"When written in Chinese, the word 'crisis' is composed of two characters. One represents danger and the other represents opportunity." – John F. Kenney

* * *

Sunstorm caught himself before he crashed into the ice, for which Harry was grateful. Absently, he listened as Haul transformed, mirroring the fiery jet's own folding into bipedal form. Red eyes, barely discernible from the distance between and through the cloak of radiation stared in wonder and _want_ at the precious light still cupped in Harry's hands. Sunstorm's body leaned forward, his wings held high and tense, his hands flexing; his entire body communicated his desire.

Night Watch shifted. "Sunstorm would like to know what information we are after. He says the mech known as Shockwave downloaded a massive amount of data to his processor upon activation, though he can't promise it's validity as it is outdated. He has long since separated himself from the Decepticons."

"Ask him what the Decepticons want, of their purpose here, or his best guess," Harry said.

A pause, then: "Conquest – domination and enslavement, and resources to continue the war against the Autobots. The Decepticons are building an empire across the stars. They consider other life forms beneath them, only good as slaves and those who don't submit are better dead."

Harry frowned. This wasn't good. He had hoped the Decepticons might leave, take their fight with the Autobots elsewhere at some point. This destroyed that hope. They couldn't hide forever.

"I have asked what the likelihood is of the Decepticons being driven to full retreat by the Autobots," Night Watch said grimly. "From what he says, the Decepticons only fully retreated from a planet when its remaining resources are no longer worth the loss of soldiers. The Autobots have been able to hold them back and evacuate citizens, but have never been able to fully take back and hold a planet before most of its resources was stripped."

'Not good,' Harry thought. He began to panic a little inside, but did not outwardly show it. 'Can magic make the difference and help to drive them off for good? Or would magic only make Earth a more tempting target? What…what can be done? I have to warn someone, get a letter out, and spread the news. They need to know. We need to do something before it's too late! Drive them off; maybe find a way to hide the planet. It would take a lot of magic, and time, but maybe it can be done. We have to try, at the very least! We must do _something_.'

Harry's voice was a little hoarse as he asked, "Who do we need to look out for? What are their strengths, their weaknesses?"

'What can we do?' he thought desperately.

"According to Sunstorm, the most dangerous include the leader Megatron and his high officers: Air Commander Starscream, the Second in Command; the Head of Communications and Third in Command, Soundwave; and the Head of Science and steward of Cybertron, Shockwave. Megatron's notoriously brutal, capable of flight, and possesses an energy cannon capable of great destructive force; his 'weakness' is that he's easy to anger, usually by accusing him of being lesser to Optimus Prime.

"Starscream is often hailed as the fastest seeker ever known and is also gifted in science; he's also even easier to goad than Megatron, usually by calling him a useless failure. Soundwave's legendary skill in communications and hacking allows him to appear nearly telepathic to other mechs; his weakness is his concern for his weaker, symbiotic 'casseticons', and his lack of imagination. Shockwave's main gift is his knowledge of science, and he often has an experimental weapon on his person capable of great damage; his weakness is his strict view of what is logical – he has been known to suffer processor shutdown when faced with something 'impossible', and can be goaded into an argument over paradoxes or general stupidity.

"Other mechs to watch out for are Starscream's trinemates, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp is cruel and mischievous and capable of teleportation. Thundercracker is more serious and is capable of causing sonic booms while standing still. Skywarp's weakness is his stupidity. Thundercracker is nearly phobic of organic material and will do everything he can to keep it from touching him.

"There are also mechs who combine together to form a monolith, single form. These groups are called gestalts. There are two in the Decepticons ranks; the Combaticons and the Constructicons. The Autobots have one made of the Aerialbots. If one member of the gestalt group is dead or overly injured, they can't combine," Night Watch said.

Harry nodded slowly and said, "Is there any other pertinent information we should know? What do you think, Night Watch, Haul?"

"I think we should be asking why _Sunstorm's_ here," Haul replied dryly. Night Watch nodded in agreement and tried to think of other questions after sending Haul's to the Seeker.

"He's here after rumors of an artifact called the Allspark," Night Watch said. "It's a gift from their god, Primus, and acts as a bridge from the Well of Sparks to the Mortal Realm. He'd come to retrieve the Allspark and isolate it from the war to prevent its abuse or destruction. Only recently had he learned that the Allspark was destroyed. He was using the solitude and empty sky here to meditate on his next move."

"What does the Allspark do?" Haul asked. "I don't know this 'Well of Sparks' thing."

Night Watch shifted and looked at Sunstorm's hunched form with pity. "The Well of Sparks is where their sparks, or souls, go after death. The Allspark is used to bring sparks into protoforms, their children. Without it there will be no more Cybertronians. They are a doomed race, now."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. He protectively brought the spark in his hands close to his chest.

"Why do they continue fighting, then?" Haul was very confused. "It doesn't make sense! There's no one to replace them after they die, so all they're doing is driving their race to extinction faster."

"Sunstorm doesn't know," Night Watch replied. "He thinks Unicron, their version of the 'devil', has clouded their processors."

"Have you any more questions, Night Watch?" Harry asked.

"I've asked what Decepticon standard procedure is for invasion," Night Watch reported. "Apparently they choose the most densely populated area and begin there, making an example of it and then demanding surrender. If the planet's peoples don't submit, they spread from there, using the city as a base. They continue like this until they've either conquered the whole planet, or it capitulates to their demands"

"Well," Haul drawled, "guess we can take solace in that. Not very many people living here, and not many reasons to come, unless Decepticons count ice as a valuable resource."

"Yes," Harry said slowly, "at least there's that. It will give us time to prepare, at any rate. Anything else?"

"I've also asked about the size of the army, but he doesn't know their current numbers. He does point out that they must be very spread out, considering the size of their empire. It is a small comfort," Night Watch replied. "I can think of no other questions, presently. Perhaps later, as we learn more."

Harry nodded. "Ask him this then: is he willing to join our family, to have brother and sister and in spark, a home?"

Night Watch's yellow eyes drifted to him and then back to Sunstorm. Harry could tell when the Seeker received the transmission, as his previously slumped posture straitened. His hand moved forward, and his eyes became desperate.

"Yes!" the Seeker screamed aloud. "Yes," he said, over the wind, again and again.

Harry took a step forward and then turned to Night Watch. "Stay here please. Haul, please get ready to take him – I don't expect he'll remain awake for the whole process."

Night Watch was reluctant, but stayed behind. As Harry got closer he saw why Sunstorm had had to constantly move – his radiation was melting the ice. Harry frowned. He needed Sunstorm to stay still. He concentrated and squared off a section of ice which he warded against the radiation and heat, which he had done to himself earlier. He waved Sunstorm to the area, and smiled at the awe in the Seeker's body language as the ice didn't melt.

"Come down here so I can reach you," he coaxed softly.

Sunstorm did so slowly, disbelief written all over his face.

"I was beginning to doubt Primus would ever grant me this miracle," the Seeker confessed. "I…am I worthy? Have I passed His test?"

Harry frowned, which caused the fiery seeker distress, so Harry stopped. "I have never met Primus. I do not know who he is, if he exists. And you are worthy, Sunstorm, of this and more."

"I-I mean no disrespect, but, how can you call a spark without Primus' blessing?" Sunstorm asked.

"It's hard to explain - I just do. They come to being within me and I place them in vessels to serve as their bodies."

Sunstorm leaned forward, wanting so desperately and yet hesitating.

"Am I to forsake Primus then? How do I know you aren't Unicron, offering me damnation in disguise?"

Harry shook his head. "You don't need to forsake anyone. I am simply offering you a place in our family."

The Seeker's red eyes locked with his green, searching for lies, but finding none. He brought his hand to his chest without breaking eye contact, paused, and then seemed to come to a decision. Part of his chest split down the middle, which allowed Harry to see the fusion reactor inside.

"I accept," the Seeker said hoarsely.

Harry smiled.

))-((

They were in Patch Up's medical bay now. Harry had banished the reactor and its traces of radiation and put the spark in its place. Harry was right in thinking Sunstorm wouldn't stay conscious, as he went offline a few moments after the reactor disappeared. He'd stayed unconscious as Haul brought him back as his systems adjusted to the change, and Patch Up was carefully watching for any possible complications.

"It won't be easy to determine if anything's wrong," she said. "I don't know how Seekers function normally. All I can do is monitor his programming in case it brings up any system warnings, and hope it can determine for itself what's right or not, seeing as how a main component has been replaced with something completely different."

"And it's going well so far?" Harry asked in concern.

"If I had another Seeker to compare him to I'd be more confident, but everything seems to be functioning properly."

"I'm glad," he said. "Thank you for looking after him. I know you must be tired."

"A day is nothing for my brother," she said. "I might miss something important if I disconnect, and then it might be too late to fix it. I won't let that happen."

Harry smiled at her conviction. "Any idea when he'll wake?"

Patch Up's brow furrowed in concentration. "I think his systems are nearly finished configuring to the new spark, and his files are nearly finished defragging. I would estimate an hour, but I can't be sure."

"Oh good," Harry said. "Chatter's been so worried he's exhausted himself to sleep."

He pretended not to hear Patch Up's sigh of relief. He knew she loved Chatter – they all did – but he also recognized that not everyone could put up with his constant need to talk or draw attention to himself. Haul and Harry could keep him distracted with movies and music and games, and that helped, but sometimes it could get a bit much.

"When are you going to bring the other two sparks online," Patch Up asked, interrupting the comfortable silence.

"I was going to wait until we're sure Sunstorm's body is functioning correctly beforehand. I don't know Seeker builds, so I think it would be best to have his input before creating the vessels for the sparks," he replied.

She nodded. "It will be interesting to see what he knows. If Night Watch is right about the amount of time he'd been separated from the Decepticons, he could have much to teach us."

"He could. If he wants to teach is another matter," he teased.

Patch Up hummed and changed the topic. "What are we going to do about the Decepticons?"

"Night Watch is observing the Autobots right now. We agree that we should get into contact with them at some point, exchange information, and hopefully come to some agreement with them. How we present ourselves is important, so Night Watch is waiting for the right moment. They seem to be militarizing themselves currently. I've also been planning to send a message to England soon to warn them of what's coming," Harry told her.

Patch Up was about to reply, but was interrupted when Haul came rushing through the doorway.

"Creator!" he called in a panic. "There's something wrong with Night Watch!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he stood hurriedly. "I'm on it!"

With but a moment's thought Harry's magic found Night Watch in the common room and brought Harry to him. Night Watch was sitting down, clutching his head in his hands, claws making scratches in the metal. The silent guard didn't seem to hear Harry when he asked what was wrong, so Harry placed his hand on his first-born's leg and sent his magic into Night Watch's body to seek the problem out.

))-((

An hour earlier Night Watch was fine. He was moving satellite to satellite, listening in on Autobot and government transmissions alike. He observed their movements through security cameras, and debated how best to introduce themselves to the Autobots. He made plan after plan, considering if they should introduce them as a whole group or keep some members apart, if they should admit who their Creator was and how much power he had, if Sunstorm should be introduced later to prevent them from appearing too aggressive, and much more. He considered the possibilities and consequence of each as he switched to access a government satellite.

Then the headache started. Someone was trying to get into his processor, was trying to hack him…was succeeding in bypassing the first level of firewalls that protected him. Night Watch sent a quick comm. to Haul and then focused his sole attention on replacing and creating more firewalls. He was locked in a battle over his mind, and he was not going to lose.

'Soundwave,' he thought absently, 'legendary hacker, he's here.'

Night Watch was fighting the faux telepath with everything he had, and he was slowly losing ground. He clutched his head as the invasion began to hurt, and continued to fight back. Soundwave was breaking though his firewalls as quickly as he was replacing them, and was steadily gaining ground as he began to become adjusted to Night Watch's patterns. Night Watch began to disguise his more important memory files as subroutine files, hiding them in plain sight in hopes of putting the Decepticon officer on track. It worked temporarily, but the communications officer had centuries of experience and continued to hunt after them.

Night Watch desperately fought with everything he had left, leaving less important files to be captured as a distraction as Haul went for help. His processor felt like it was melting, his audios were ringing, and he could faintly make out his own claws leaving scratches in his paint.

And then warmth spread up from his leg and _burned_ the intruder out even as it relieved him from the worst of the pain. Regardless, he felt dizzy, and his sight was a bit blurred.

He was just able to make out his Creator's question: "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Soundwave," he ground out, "he followed my signal from the satellite. He followed me, tried to hack my processor, and partially succeeded. I was able to keep our exact location, the existence of magic, and that you are our Creator from him, but he had access to everything else. I don't know what files he managed to read – I'll have to go over it later – but it's highly possible that he knows we have Sunstorm, and that we are planning to side with the Autobots."

"That'll be enough to get the Decepticons after us, won't it?" Haul said glumly.

"Yes," Night Watch agreed grimly, "it will be."

* * *

Author's Note: I know I said Sunstorm's trine would be in this chapter, but they'll have to be in next – sorry! I've got a lot of papers that need doing this week, and I'd like to give you guys something before I get too caught up in it. Something's better than nothing, right?

Next chapter I'm planning Sunstorm and his trine, what Soundwave found out, and Autobot contact.

Someone asked about a separate series with family moments between these guys. I think I implied a no, but the idea's sort of growing on me. What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

Sparked by Magic: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers. I wish I did, but I sadly don't.

Author's Note: There is a short "omake" at the very end of this chapter. "Omake" as in an amusing short, not necessarily connected with the main story. Enjoy that, and this chapter, and please let me know what you think in a review! Thank you for reading!

* * *

"One, if you attack my integrity, I will defend myself. If you attack my patriotism, I will defend myself. If you come after my family, I will counter-attack viciously, I will destroy you." – Scott Ritter.

* * *

Sunstorm was at odds with himself. There was the Sunstorm-of-Before and there was the Sparked-Sunstorm and both had very different views of the world that needed to be resolved before they could become one person. The Sunstorm-of-Before was desperately holding onto his views of Primus – all that time being devoted to Primus, surely it wasn't a waste, surely it was Primus who led him to Earth to be rewarded. The Sparked-Sunstorm knew differently. The Creator was the maker of his spark, the one who ended his suffering. It was the Creator who deserved his devotion, his thanks and praise. Primus had done nothing for Sunstorm.

But the Sunstorm-of-Before argued that Sunstorm wouldn't _exist_ if Shockwave hadn't made him, and Primus had created Shockwave; therefore, Primus was Sunstorm's maker. Sparked-Sunstorm argued that the Sunstorm-of-Before had been nothing more than a body with the capacity to think – a mere drone – and that Sunstorm's _true_ self was within the spark the Creator had provided. Everything from before was merely a play at life until now, when his _true_ Creator gave him the final and most important part of _self_. The Sparked-Sunstorm knew that as _truth_, and that truth couldn't be denied nor could it be ignored.

Past and present united in the face of shared recognition. He was _Sunstorm_, truly Sunstorm, as he hadn't been before. The Creator had given him his missing piece, the only piece that _truly _mattered, and it was about time Sunstorm woke up and thanked him for it.

Sunstorm's optics went online and focused to see a white face and blue optics staring down at him.

"Good afternoon, Sunstorm," the femme said. "My name is Patch Up. I'm our family's resident medic and you are currently in my care. Are all of your systems integrating well with your new spark?"

Sunstorm took a moment to orient himself before replying. This, this was his _sister_. Patch Up – part of his family. Not of his Trine, whose sparks he could feel not far off, but still _family_.

"My programming isn't bringing any error messages, and all systems are working at optimal levels," he managed. "If I may ask a question, Patch Up?"

By the Creator, it felt good to _talk_ to someone.

"Of course," she said.

"What is the condition of my Trine? I can't seem to contact them."

"That is likely due to the fact that they don't currently have bodies. We were waiting to see how you pulled through before developing their vessels," she reported. "Seekers are new to us, and we wanted your input."

Sunstorm was confused. Why would a god require his input? He hesitantly asked Patch Up such.

Her blue optics regarded him seriously. "I am not our Creator, so I can't say for certain what his reasons are, but I can guess. Consider, for a moment, the gods as artists. Primus began a painting and didn't finish it. After a time, our Creator decides to finish it himself, but his style of art is different than Primus'. If the painting is to be cohesive, the styles must match. Primus isn't here to guide our Creator, so he must learn through other means – you. Does that help?"

"Yes," he replied. It made sense when he thought about it.

"Let's go join the others, shall we?" she said. She gave her arm to help him sit up properly and then stand. "They should be in the common room, this way."

Sunstorm smiled and followed his sister down a white hall to meet the rest of his new family.

* * *

Soundwave mulled over the video footage of Sunstorm and the unknown group that had met with him. From the footage he could see the human holding a spark to the radioactive Seeker. That had given him pause when he had first seen it, but now he had a fairly good idea of what had happened. The data pirated from the third party mech helped put things in a clearer light.

Each of the mechs in this separate party had come to life when a force met with human technology. This matched with reports from the Whitwicky residence, where images had shown Cybertronians formed from household appliances after coming in contact with energy from the Allspark shard. If one Allspark shard could do this, it was possible another could do so as well. It was the only logical explanation for what he'd seen.

This meant that there was another Allspark shard out there, unknown to either the Autobots or the human government. Considering the mission to steal the shard in the Autobots' care had failed, this would be a reasonable alternative. There were also fewer protectors guarding it, which put the mission prospects in the Decepticons' favor. Sunstorm could prove a problem, but if the Seeker could be led away…

Soundwave quickly prepared the report and risk analysis for Lord Megatron. It would have to be reviewed and decided on before the Sun Harvester was activated. The sudden loss of a star's pull on a planet would make things too unstable to stay planet-side. It was very possible for the spare shard to be lost or destroyed in that chaos.

As he finished the report, Soundwave spared a moment to scan over the icy wastes. The group with the third shard had disappeared, but they would have to come out eventually if they wanted to reach the Autobots. They couldn't hide from him forever.

* * *

Harry had just finished smoothing over the cuts in Night Watch's helm when Sunstorm and Patch Up walked in. He smiled at seeing the jet awake and looking well.

Still, better to ask than assume. "How are you adjusting to the spark, Sunstorm?"

Sunstorm tilted his head and his optics dimmed as he concentrated inward. "All systems are working at maximum efficiency, Creator."

Harry smiled. Before he could say anything further, however, Patch Up cut in. "What happened to Night Watch? Haul seemed very upset earlier."

Night Watch looked up at this, able to focus better as the last dregs of his headache left. "I was attacked by Soundwave. He tried to hack my processor, but Creator interfered before he could get all he was after."

Patch Up frowned, angry and concerned. "I'd like to take a look at your firewalls," she said.

Night Watch nodded sharply and allowed her to uplink to his systems. "Most of them are repaired, but I'd like to create more in case Soundwave tries to get in again."

Patch Up hummed and then turned her attention more fully to the state of her brother's mind. It wasn't pretty. Most of the firewalls had been repaired, yes, but she could still 'see' the damage to the rest. There was also the problem of the disorganized, mislabeled, and otherwise altered files that littered his processor. It had to be beyond frustrating for Night Watch to have his mind in such a state. It would take time to put everything back together, and even more time to upgrade his firewalls against future intrusions.

"You seem to have things on the right track," she said, "but if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. You might want to check in with me later, after you've upgraded your firewalls, so I can check their strength. Other than that, you seem well. I recommend that you take leave of your spying until you've reorganized your processor, however. If I find out you've overexerted yourself I'll put a lock on your wireless communication systems and have you tied down in my med bay. Don't think I won't."

Night Watch reluctantly agreed, on the premise that someone would take his post, while avoiding the government satellite Soundwave seemed to be using.

"I can do that," Sunstorm offered. "I have enough experience, and my processor was modeled after Starscream's, whose processor works fast enough to counter Soundwave's hacking skills."

"That is satisfactory," Night Watch conceded. "Now, I think it best if I lay down while I repair my processor. If anything happens, I expect to be warned immediately," he finished sternly.

Patch Up wasn't happy with that, but their Creator agreed, so she figured that it would work out fine. "I suggest we take this time to create the vessels for the other two sparks, Creator," she said.

"Aren't you still tired?" Harry asked. Patch Up had already stayed up to look after Sunstorm, and he was concerned she might crash.

"I have the energy for this," she said. "I will be mostly monitoring, and I doubt there will be any complications."

"As long as you take your rest afterward, I'll be happy," he said. He turned to Sunstorm and grinned widely. "Let's just go to the med bay, and then we can get started on the bodies of your wing-brothers."

Sunstorm's optics brightened and his wings rode high in excitement at the prospect. "Where you go, I shall follow, Creator. Lead the way."

Harry laughed and warped to the entrance of the med bay, still in sight from the open doorway of the common room. "Waiting on you!" he teased.

Sunstorm happily bound afterward in his strange, bird-like way of walking. Patch Up followed behind him, smiling fondly at her new brother's excitement, and looking forward to seeing her Creator bring new life into the world, as she hadn't seen it herself personally. It was sure to be an interesting experience, and it would be an honor to bear witness to it.

"I'm not sure how quite to explain all of what being a Seeker entails," Sunstorm admitted. "There's so much information one needs to know to understand the full picture. There is a lot of programming concerning Seeker subroutines, and there are common parts concerning the frames, but there are some differences that span from Seeker to Seeker. It's not unlike how humans have different builds and skills. Some Seekers have what is termed a Sigma Ability as well, a gift unique to their frame. It is how Skywarp can teleport, for example."

Harry could understand that. He didn't know the full human anatomy, but he knew there were many, many parts, and that there could be small changes in the DNA that could set individuals apart. It could very well take from months to years for Sunstorm to accurately explain all of what Harry needed to know; however, the situation with Night Watch and Soundwave had given him an idea. He had been in Night Watch's mind, if only temporarily, in order to push the Decepticon out of Night Watch's processor. He had a feeling he could recreate that with Sunstorm, and essentially 'download' what he needed to know. He explained his idea to Sunstorm and Patch Up.

"Is there anything you require of me for this to work?" the devoted Seeker asked. There was no doubt in Sunstorm's mind that his Creator could do anything He put His mind to doing.

"Just keep calm and bring what I need to know to the surface of your mind," Harry said.

Sunstorm nodded and then sat himself down upon the metal berth he had first woken on. His optics dimmed as he sorted through the significant amount of data that Shockwave had downloaded into his processor, as well as his own schematics and programming. He couldn't fully concentrate on the staggering amount of data that resulted in his search, but he brought up files and links to files to the surface of his processor for his Creator's perusal.

Harry put his hand to Sunstorm's leg and dived into the Seeker's mind, as he had done to Night Watch in the common room. He felt Sunstorm's surprise as he slid across the surface of the Seeker's conscious mind, and then followed along as Sunstorm guided him to the data he needed. There was a lot, and he truly hoped it didn't take long to comprehend it for Patch Up's sake; he could distantly hear her sitting herself on the next berth over, resting her feet as she waited. Harry returned his full concentration to the data before him, and began to – copy was the best word he could think of – and guide the copied files and programs to his own separate consciousness.

When Harry came back to himself, it was to a headache of massive proportions. He could hardly think, and had to take a moment to just adjust to the sheer amount of information he'd taken in in such a short amount of time. Harry instinctually reached for his magic to help, and sighed quietly in relief as the pain ebbed.

"I have it, now," he said. "Give me a moment."

Harry took his hand from Sunstorm's leg and pondered which frames to use for the two sparks warm behind his breast-bone. A far away voice suggested the frames Thundercracker and Skywarp were based on, but Harry didn't agree. Sunstorm wasn't just Starscream's clone anymore; the sunset-colored Seeker had experienced different things, adopted different behaviors, believed in different things, and had different dreams. Sunstorm was more than a mere copy, and didn't deserve to be treated like one by giving him mirrors of Starscream's trinemates. The two sparks still within him deserved better too.

So Harry thought, and pondered what would be best for both the Trine and the family as a whole. They needed someone that could match Soundwave, and they needed someone with heavier firepower. Sunstorm was the in-between, a medium size that could carry artillery that didn't sacrifice speed or maneuverability, and had durable armor. One of his trinemates could have heavier firepower, be the heavy hitter, and the other of a lighter, smaller type that would be good for surveillance. He pursued the information gleaned from Sunstorm for frames more suited for those purposes.

His mind painted a picture of a taller, bulkier, frame that could house greater firepower than Sunstorm, with thicker armor that could take more damage. It was still fast, but didn't possess the dexterity that Sunstorm's frame boasted. The frame's wings had greater width, which made them heavier, and so they hung down from his back as opposed to Sunstorm's upturned wings.

The second picture was of a thinner, white and gray figure about as tall as Sunstorm. The wings of the frame had less width, but had greater length than the others, and ran the length of his long arms in two pieces each. The lighter frame, in armor and weaponry both, allowed him greater speed and stealth, though still lacked the dexterity Sunstorm possessed due to his longer wings. Included was a dark golden visor that covered the eyes and would help the Seeker observe and multitask. It was a good form for surveillance, but not so much for combat.

This team, he thought, suited much better than what the voice suggested. He opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and asked Sunstorm to relax.

"I'm going to take a small sliver from each of your wings," he explained, "and from those I will create your wing-brothers. The metal of your frame will help in the development of your Trine's."

"As you will, Creator, so shall it be" Sunstorm said.

The fervent belief in him made Harry feel a little awkward, but he pushed it aside in favor of his task. Brow furrowed in concentration, he took a thin sliver of metal from Sunstorm's right wing and levitated it to the third berth in the room. A moment later and the metal took a liquid sheen, bubbled, and multiplied. It grew and grew into the large bomber frame, and the sunset colors darkened to a midnight black. Its chest was open to reveal an empty and dark chamber, currently devoid of the spark which would give it life.

Letting it be for the moment, Harry levitated a second strip to the last free berth and repeated the process until the lighter, white and gray colored Seeker frame rested there. Its chest was also open and dark, waiting for the final piece to be put into place.

"Are you ready to greet your trinemates, Sunstorm?" Harry asked gently.

Sunstorm's claws gripped the edge of the berth he sat on in anticipation. "Yes, Creator, I'm ready. Please."

Harry nodded with a soft smile for the sunset Seeker. He cupped his hands to his chest and warped to the bomber frame. Drawing his hands from his breast brought forth a single, bright light, and Harry guided it to the chamber before him. As the spark settled the Seeker's dark armor closed around it protectively. Yellow eyes, previously dim, began to brighten and focus.

"Welcome to the world, Scramble. Do you know me?" Harry asked, still standing on the Seeker's chest.

"I know you," the deep voice rumbled. "You are my Creator." Scramble's head dipped respectfully and then turned to the side, his yellow eyes meeting Sunstorm's red. "Brother. You look well."

Sunstorm nodded, his red optics fixed upon what his spark knew as his trinemate, his wing-brother. "I am, now. My designation is Sunstorm."

"The name fits. Well, fits your colors, anyway." Scramble's optics flitted to his Creator's chest, where he felt their third. His eyes then strayed to the two white bodies on either side of him. One was empty of life, and he assumed that was to be his other trinemate's vessel. The other was very much alive and was watching him curiously with blue optics.

"My designation is Patch Up," she offered. "I'm our family's medic. I would like to scan your frame at some point to get a read of your systems, in the case that you are ever hurt. Should you be hurt, I expect you to inform me immediately."

Scatter eyed her and then nodded. "You know my designation already, but I'm Scramble, in case you didn't hear."

"I did," she replied, amused.

Harry laughed a little at their play, and then teleported to the next berth. He saw Scramble sit up out of the corner of his eye and carefully arrange his bulk to make room for his downturned wings. Harry smiled and then focused on the third spark that remained cradled in his core. He could feel the weight of three sets of eyes as he pulled the spark out and placed it in the bared core before him. Thin gray claws twitched and the golden visor lit up as the third of the Trine woke for the first time.

"Welcome to the world, Skynet."

Skynet knew that voice, that presence.

"Greetings, Creator."

* * *

The two seekers slid seamlessly into the folds of their new family in little less than a day. Chatter always seemed to be happy to have more siblings, and Haul seemed pleased with the additional company as well. Night Watch seemed to have built a working partnership and mutual respect with Skynet as they watched over the world, and Patch Up seemed interested in whatever Sunstorm was willing to teach her as well as the unique frame types of the Seeker class.

Sunstorm himself was always so full of awe and joy at their presence. While the sunset Seeker's spark had always known the presence of his trinemates, Sunstorm had much older memories full of emptiness and longing. It cheered Harry greatly that he could help the Seeker in this, and that Scramble and Skynet were there to support Sunstorm when the memories became too much. Harry knew what it was like to be alone, and it hurt beyond what words could express.

'Not that I'm alone anymore,' Harry thought. He found himself almost surprised every morning when he realized that this was real; he had a family that loved him and whom loved him in return. It was all he ever wanted, but never thought he'd have.

Chatter happily interrupted his thoughts by exclaiming: "This is going to be the best movie ever! I saw the trailers, Creator, and they were awesome! It looked even better than the first movie. There were like, these electric whip things that totally wrecked this car!"

Scramble seemed to take great interest at hearing that. "Perhaps this movie won't be a waste of time after all. If that sort of weapon could be recreated, it could be very useful."

"Marvel movies are never a waste," Chatter proclaimed seriously. "Never. And Iron Man Two is going to be awesome – you'll see!"

Chatter gestured enthusiastically as he provided commentary on the prequel's storyline to an amused Scramble. Harry himself was on Night Watch's shoulder, carefully balanced and trying to keep _Chatter_ carefully balanced so the cell-bot didn't fall. Haul was behind them, acting as the projector for the movie while Patch Up was relaxing with Scramble to the right and Sunstorm at the end. Skynet was to Night Watch's left, half concentrating on reports a multitude of satellites provided and half on the movie that was just starting. Harry could occasionally catch him tilting his head toward Night Watch in the glow the movie provided; it was a tell that they were file-sharing. Harry just hoped they also took the time to enjoy themselves too.

Harry turned his own attention to the movie then, and basked in the feeling of being surrounded by family.

* * *

The group was once again gathered in the common room when Skynet called a pause for an announcement. The Seeker shared a quick look with Night Watch before he spoke.

"Now is the opportune time, Creator. The Autobots have relaxed their previous activities, and visible Decepticon activity has lessened as well. Shall I send a message to the Autobots?"

Harry took a moment to consider. He really, really wanted to say no. As soon as they contacted the Autobots, things would become more real, more dangerous. He wouldn't be able to ignore the guillotine that hung over Earth, the threat that loomed. His family and he wouldn't get to spend as much time together just enjoying themselves. The days would become darker.

"Yes," he said.

Harry knew better than to ignore a threat. Ignoring a problem didn't make it go away; it only made it easier for it to overwhelm you. Harry wouldn't let that happen.

Skynet nodded and opened a call to the phone of Samuel Whitwicky under the guise of a "Miles Lancaster". The call went through.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Writing this was like trying to strangle an eel underwater. If this chapter had a personification, it would be laughing at me. I have a take-home final to finish, so I just decided to end it here so you'd have _something_. Well, that and (very) short **OMAKE** below this note.

If my explanation of Skynet's looks was confusing for you, look up Transformers: Prime Soundwave. They look very similar. Skynet doesn't have Soundwave's full mask though, only a visor, and has a different mix of colors.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review. If you like it or have some advice/constructive criticism, I'd like to read it. Just, please, avoid flaming – it doesn't really help.

* * *

**OMAKE: Autobot Base**

"So, where's your Allspark shard then?" Ironhide demanded.

There was an awkward silence.

Sunstorm decided to end it by yelling "HEATHEN!" and punching Ironhide in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sparked by Magic: Chapter 7

))0((

"We're all islands shouting lies to each other across seas of misunderstanding." – Rudyard Kipling, _The Light That Failed_

))0((

Sam jumped a bit as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Michaela shot him a quick look before going back to giving him the cold shoulder. Honestly, how many times did he have to apologize, he –

"Aren't you going to get that?" she asked sharply.

"Trying," he grunted, shifting to reach the phone. Sitting down as he was made it a little more difficult, but he managed. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Miles. He pressed accept and brought the cell to his ear.

"Hey, Miles! It's great to hear from you bud, but this really isn't the best time. Michaela and I, we're sort of, well, there was some trouble at the college and…"

"Mr. Whitwicky, I'd like to speak to the mech acting as the commander of the Autobots," a static voice interrupted.

Sam's heart seemed to stop painfully for a moment. His breath caught, and Michaela spared a look of concern.

"You're not Miles," he said weakly, shooting a pointed look at Michaela. She understood and immediately waved over the two closest Autobots – Optimus Prime and Bumblebee.

"No," the voice replied coolly. "I am not."

Sam swallowed thickly. He put the phone on speaker mode. "I swear, you Decepticon bastard, that you'll pay for this. Give Miles back or we'll tear you apart."

There was a moment of heavy silence.

"I am _not_ a Decepticon," the voice said. "Your friend, Miles Lancaster is unharmed and currently mowing the lawn of his domicile. The Autobots can verify that through satellite imaging."

Sam looked desperately at Bee, who seemed to be staring at nothing. A moment later the yellow bot gave Sam a thumbs-up and an encouraging whistle.

Sam took a breath and a second to thank every god under the sun before the static voice spoke again.

"If that is all, I'd like to speak with the leader of the Autobots."

Sam held the cell up as Optimus stepped forward. "This is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Who are you, and what is it you wished to speak with me about?"

"My designation is Skynet. I am part of a neutral party that has been attacked twice by the Decepticon faction. We wish for information about and protection from the Decepticon threat, and are willing to exchange services for your assistance."

"What sort of services?" Optimus asked, curious.

"The militant sort," the voice replied. "One of our number is also skilled in repair work, should it be needed."

Optimus took a moment to consider. This could be a Decepticon trap. On the other hand, this really could be an innocent neutral party that needed help, and ignoring that plea for help went against both the Autobot code as well as his personal beliefs.

"We should meet in person," he replied. "Further discussion of this could be overheard with this mode of communication." He didn't say that he was hoping they could catch this group out if they were lying. Body language could reveal a lot about a mech or femme, and Ratchet was very good at discerning a lie from truth with his medical background and centuries of experience.

"I have taken measures to insure that that possibility is unlikely, but I understand your concerns," Skynet replied. "Where would you like to meet?"

Optimus gave the location of an abandoned warehouse about a day's drive from their base as well as giving a three day time period from today to meet.

"You're really going to meet with them?" Sam asked after the call disconnected.

"Yes, but not alone; Ironhide, Ratchet, and Arcee will be coming with me. If this is a Decepticon trap, we will be ready to counterattack. I shall leave Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids here to help protect the base while we are gone."

Optimus left then to inform the others, as well as their human allies about the new situation.

))O((

In the Arctic Skynet shared a look with Night Watch. The three day period would be a short amount of time to make it to the warehouse. Luckily, their Creator was very much present and very much willing to help.

All that was left to decide was who would be going and who would be staying behind. It was eventually decided that Skynet, as the mech who had opened the initial communication, should go. Considering mechs could get hurt if a fight broke out, Patch Up was needed nearby. Haul, as her assistant, would go with her. As Harry was acting as transportation Night Watch would go as well, and where those two went Chatter insisted on following. Sunstorm and Scramble insisted on coming too, not wanting to leave their trinemate so far away and in possible danger.

The only problem with this was they didn't wish to appear overly hostile. Sunstorm's past affiliations wouldn't help with that, and neither would their numbers. Night Watch suggested that their Creator make some of their number invisible until the meeting was concluded.

"We can later 'meet up' with the rest of our group at a separate location should things go well," he said. "Should things go poorly, we will have the element of surprise."

"Who should be invisible?" Harry wondered.

"Scramble and Sunstorm," Night Watch replied. "I also suggest making yourself invisible, along with Chatter and myself."

Harry agreed and began molding his magic. He wanted his children invisible, but not to each other. He concentrated and wrapped his magic around them. Once the spell settled, Harry had everyone hold hands while he perched on Night Watch's shoulder. A twist of power and they were gone, spirited away to the state of Washington, not far from the Canadian border.

))O((

Soundwave waited patiently, keeping an eye on the Arctic and Autobots both. There was no indication of activity on either end. Megatron would not be pleased to wait long, but there was little Soundwave could do. Laserbeak didn't share the hardware that allowed Ravage to travel the Arctic without malfunctioning, and Ravage was busy elsewhere.

There was nothing to do but wait.

))O((

On the day of the meeting, a white Seeker led two of his companions into the empty warehouse where the meeting with the Autobots was to take place. There were others already inside – six, to be precise. Three of them were more feminine than the others and looked remarkably alike. The three other mechs were the only ones he could recognize. The footage from Mission City regarding the battle had been hard won – the government officials responsible for covering up the events had been remarkably thorough, but they couldn't hide everything.

The tallest was supposedly the leader, Optimus Prime. It was to him Skynet bowed his head.

"I am Skynet, the one who contacted you. These two are Patch Up and Haul, also members of our neutral party. Have you thought about our offer?"

Skynet noticed that the green-yellow ambulance, whose name Skynet was frustratingly unaware of, was closely watching him. Skynet kept his body language casual and calm and as far from threatening as he could.

Optimus nodded.

"I have, but before I agree I wish to know more about your group. You must understand that we are in a precarious position and must be cautious as to who we allow among us."

"I understand," the Seeker said flatly. "There are eight members of our group. Patch Up is the medic of whom I spoke, and Haul is her assistant. There are the other two members of my trine, a mini-bot, and our tactical commander; their names in order are Sunstorm…"

"Sunstorm?" the second largest, black mech interrupted loudly. "As in Starscream's clone?"

Skynet nodded sharply, "Yes. He is no longer a Decepticon, but has declared neutrality and joined with our group. He is willing to help."

"I was not aware Sunstorm had a trine," Optimus said calmly. /Ratchet?/

/Everything I've seen so far seems to indicate he speaks the truth/ the medic sent back quickly.

"It is a recent development," the white Seeker replied. His voice was as monotonous as it had been from the start and gave nothing of his irritation away. He disliked being interrupted.

"The second of our trine is known as Scramble," he continued. "The mini-bot is Chatter, and is partnered with our tactical commander, Night Watch. The last member of our party is a human who helped us assimilate to this planet and is identified as 'Harry'."

Optimus was quite curious about that. If it was true they had a human with them, as neither a prisoner nor servant, it would be incredibly unlikely that they were Decepticons. He wanted to see this human for himself. It was a shame Harry had not been brought along.

"Would it be possible to speak with the rest of your group?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," the Seeker said. "They are not far, should you wish to meet with them."

"I would," Optimus replied. "After we have all had a chance to speak and be introduced, I will make my final decision."

Skynet simply nodded and led the way out of the warehouse. He sent Night Watch a data package regarding the meeting as they exited and then transformed, leading the way to the predestined "meeting" location.

))O((

Soundwave was very confused. He had noticed and followed the movements of the Autobots, whom had then proceeded to meet members of the neutral group Soundwave had been looking for. This ruined the ambush plans Soundwave had originally proposed to Lord Megatron; they were supposed to ambush the group before they had a chance to join the Autobots. How had they evaded his notice? There had been no indication the group had left the Arctic. Was it possible they had access to technology equal to Sentinel Prime's space-bridge?

If so, it would make things much more difficult, but also made the group much more valuable.

He began a report to send to Lord Megatron about this recent development and sent a data package to Laserbeak regarding a change of orders. They would have to change their plans now if there were to be any chance of success at retrieving the third Allspark shard, and to make those plans Soundwave needed accurate reconnaissance.

))O((

It seemed like no time at all had passed before Skynet arrived, the Autobots trailing behind him. Harry and his group were now visible and Harry could feel as the Autobots' eyes raked over his children and him. There was a discrete buzz in the air as they were looked over. Harry recognized it from when his own children would privately communicate with each other – Skynet and Night Watch in particular. A part of Harry bristled – the Autobots were judging them, felt they had the right to judge them, talking about them privately _to their faces_…

"I believe I have been remiss," Prime said, interrupting Harry's train of thought. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. As your companion seems to know, I am Optimus Prime. My friends here are Ratchet, Ironhide, and Arcee."

Optimus gestured to each as they were introduced. To Harry's curiosity, the Prime waved to each of the feminine trio as he said "Arcee". Did they share the same name? He wanted to ask, but didn't want to accidently offend her if it was something private. What a first impression that would make!

So of course Chatter asked, despite being told that it would be best to leave the talking to Night Watch until an agreement had been made. Luckily, the trio didn't take offense. They seemed mostly amused, in fact.

"Well," she said, "we're a split-spark. We know it's tradition to put the split sparks in mini-bot cassettes, but we were a special case. It's usually a mech who has that ability, so they have the room to carry cassettes. We don't, so we did this. As for why we share the name?" she shrugged. "We're all Arcee, all a part of the original spark, and it helps to confuse the enemy."

Chatter nodded enthusiastically, but stayed silent after Night Watch sent him a private comm. It was time for negotiations.

"My designation is Night Watch," he said. "As Skynet informed you, I am the tactical officer of this group. It was also myself who was on the receiving end of both Decepticon attacks. I'm sure you understand my desire to prevent such a thing from happening again. We are willing to trade military and medical support for your assistance in this."

Optimus nodded his head, but found most of his attention drawn to the human sitting on the dark mech's shoulder.

Noticing the Autobot's attention, Harry waved. "As Skynet has probably told you, my name's Harry Potter. I've been sort of the bridge between this lot and Earth."

That, at least, was true. Harry wasn't particularly good at lying, which was part of the reason most of the talking would be left to his first-born. That was the plan, at least. First plans don't tend to survive first contact, as Optimus proved with his following question, pointedly aimed at Harry.

"How did you all come together?" Optimus asked him.

"Well," Harry began slowly. "We first met in England. I was about to be…well, I was about to be victimized before Night Watch revealed himself. He stayed with me for a while, to make sure I wasn't put in that situation again. Later I met Chatter, and was introduced to the rest on the way to their base north of here. I'd become sort of embedded in their situation at that point, seeing as how I was with Night Watch when he'd been attacked the first time."

'There,' he thought, 'that's close enough to the truth to get away with saying it.'

And that was best, considering how closely the one named Ratchet was watching him. It made him nervous, but he kept eye contact. From what he'd been told – from Hermione – a common tell of liars was an inability to look directly in the eyes of whom they were lying to. Or something like that. He couldn't really remember. The amount of random information Hermione tried to stuff down Ron and his throats was absolutely ridiculous.

"When was it you were attacked?" Iron Hide asked suspiciously.

Night Watch picked up from there, describing the attacks. This was another thing they didn't have to lie about, thankfully.

Then, Optimus gave his first-born a very penetrating stare and asked with all graveness: "And where is your Allspark shard?"

There was an awkward silence. None of them knew what he was talking about – not even Skynet. Sunstorm had been under the impression the Allspark was destroyed, and none of them knew what use a shard of the broken relic could be, or why Optimus thought they had one.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Night Watch admitted frankly. It was painful for both he and Skynet to admit that even to themselves, but this wasn't something they expected. There was no carefully crafted answer to this question. There was no lie they could be sure would be convincing, no argument they could make in their favor.

Which was why he fervently thanked their Creator when a distraction made itself known – an excuse to buy them time to figure out what in the Void these mechs were talking about.

/There is something on the roof/ Skynet reported. /It's small, bird-like. It's listening in./

Night Watch sent a solemn look at the Autobots' leader and hailed him for a private conversation. He relayed what Skynet reported and sent, /We shouldn't talk about this with a spy around/.

/No, we shouldn't. But I expect an answer when we are in the privacy of our base./

/You've decided, then?/ Night Watch asked.

/I have. We'll have a trial run to see how you fit in among us. We have a tentative alliance with the humans of this planet, particularly this country. We can't risk it, not when we are surrounded by the enemy./

/I understand/ Night Watch replied blandly. /Now, if you will give my compatriot a moment, I believe we'll have a gift to ease the way./

Skynet nodded shallowly to Night Watch's private suggestion. From his upper pectoral armor slithered a dark gray hard-link communication cable. Skynet hid the extending cable in the shadows of the building and kept it close to the wall, out of sight of their interloper. Slowly, quietly, he positioned it. Without warning, he struck. The outer 'claws' at the end of the cable gripped the metallic bird's long neck as smaller wires slid out in search of any weak spots. Finally, he found one, and connected himself to the spy's hardwire. It took less than a minute to force the spy into recharge mode and ensure he'd stay that way until Skynet decided otherwise. He took the time from pulling the spy in to sift through its immediate memory files.

/It – _his_ name is Laserbeak/ he reported. /He's one of Soundwave's cassettes. Apparently, the Decepticons _also_ think we have this Allspark shard the Autobots mentioned./

Night Watch showed none of his frustration. He merely asked, "Will this do?"

Optimus looked at Laserbeak with a sort of distant shock. "It will," he intoned.

Indeed, what greater hostage than a cassette? Soundwave would go to great lengths to have him back, especially considering how many of his cassettes have already perished over the course of the war. If Optimus remembered correctly, Ravage and Laserbeak were the only ones still alive. And here he had one. It was also a pretty good indicator that this group wasn't some Decepticon trap; Soundwave wouldn't give one of his last remaining cassettes over on a silver platter, and Megatron tended to humor his loyal third-in-command.

"Welcome," he said, a little more composed.

/I found what they meant by an Allspark shard/ Skynet told Night Watch. /And why they think we have one/.

/And?/

/Sunstorm won't react well to this blasphemy. They think the Allspark shard is the source of our sparks./

Night Watch almost missed a step as they followed the Autobots outside.

/Blasphemy indeed/. He ended the communication with the white seeker and allowed Skynet to focus all his remaining attention on the symbiotic mech carefully wrapped in one of his two cables.

'This,' he decided, 'is going to be very hard to explain'.

He transformed and opened his driver-side door for their Creator. Once his Creator was strapped in and they were on the road once more, he very softly admitted that they had a problem.

"What is it?" his Creator asked.

Night Watch then had the very uncomfortable duty of informing his Creator of the two decisions before them. They could lie about the shard and deny Harry's true role in their making, or they could admit the truth and face what consequences came. Part of Night Watch greatly preferred the latter. To outright deny the miracle their Creator provided them was so…_wrong_. It was the ultimate blasphemy, the ultimate disrespect, the _worst_ lie that could ever pass his vocalizer.

He would speak it if his Creator asked it of him. He would face his fellow mechs' anger at doing it, would even take what attacks Sunstorm would level against him if his Creator but asked it of him.

Fortunately, his Creator _didn't_ ask it of him.

"Perhaps," his Creator said, "Perhaps it would be better to speak the truth in this. If we say it was a shard they will want proof we can't give. When it's revealed to be a lie, we'll lose any trust we might've won."

"Agreed," Night Watch said, his relief hidden to all but his Creator, who knew him through and through.

))O((

Skynet refused to turn over Laserbeak to the medic known as Ratchet. There was every risk of losing the information contained in the cassette if Skynet relinquished his hard-link connection to him. His rival Soundwave was already trying to clean his cassette's processor of critical data, and Skynet had little attention to spare simply holding him back. The symbiotic link the two shared was incredibly strong; it seemed to connect their very sparks, not quite unlike his own trine-bond. If Skynet had been any-mech else, Soundwave would've already stolen away all sensitive information.

As it was, Skynet _was_ the one who'd caught Laserbeak, and his Creator's gift allowed him to create strong enough walls to keep even Soundwave out of Laserbeak's processor. To the Decepticon's credit, it would've been impossible for him if he hadn't been connected to Laserbeak's hardware - such was the strength of their symbiotic connection. And even still, Soundwave proved to be such a distraction that sorting through Laserbeak's processor was taking longer than it should.

'I have the time I need,' he thought patiently. 'Do you, Soundwave?'

He carefully brought the spy into his body as he transformed, cutting the mental ties to all but one of his chosen satellites so he could concentrate on flying as well as hacking.

'I don't think you do,' he thought as he read over an interesting data-file.

The Decepticons were _starving_. There had been an energon shortage before the war, and the war just made it worse. The resources the Decepticons were harvesting from other planets made passable energon for peacetime, but the energy demanded by constant fighting made it insufficient for the long-term.

They were slowly starving to death. Their only hope was an old piece of technology that could harvest the energy released by a star's destruction and refine it into rich energon. One of the only Sun Harvesters known to still exist was here, on Earth. Now that the Allspark was destroyed, it was their last hope of survival.

'How fragile a hope that is, when your enemy has already shown a willingness to destroy even the Allspark.'

He sent a data-package to Night Watch regarding what he'd found and then refocused to the treasure trove the spy's processor was proving to be.

))O((

Between a small mountain, a lake, and a forest, there was a castle. In this majestic place a young witch stroked the feathers of a snowy owl and watched the horizon with concern. Her thoughts of her absent friend were interrupted by the back-wing flaps of a brown tawny owl that landed beside her.

"For me?" she muttered. At the owl's impatient hoot, Hermione untied the letter from the owl's leg.

The letter was from her mother, who had used the Wizarding Postal Service instead of waiting for Hermione to send a school owl.

When Hermione read the beginning contents of the letter, she understood her mother's haste.

_Your friend, Harry, called. _

She greedily read the rest of the letter, gave her farewells to Hedwig, and dashed from the postal tower to find Ron. They would need to go to the Headmaster to share the message, but first she wanted to find Ron. He would want to know – would want to know that Harry was _alive_ and okay and, as usual, had found himself in trouble. She nearly cried in relief. There were hints to a war even more devastating than Voldemort's, but there was room to worry about that later. Harry was alive!

))O((

Sirius Black paced quickly by the fireplace while Remus watched, worried.

"You've been at this for nearly a quarter-hour, Padfoot. What on Earth did Albus tell you?"

Sirius froze and shot a wide-eyed look to his oldest living friend. "How long have you been there?"

"Since you took your head out of the fire," Remus replied. "What did he tell you?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, looking disbelieving. A moment later and he threw his head back, laughing.

"Sirius," Remus said slowly. "Are you alright?"

The laughter slowed until all that was left of it was in his eyes and smile. "Yeah, Moony, I think I am. Harry's alive."

"I'm glad you're – wait, what?"

Sirius grabbed his shocked friend in a tight hug and repeated, "Harry's alive. He's alive, Moony, he's really alive!"

And if the two men cried a little, well, no one else was around to know.

))O((

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at his presented servant. "Do you have a location?"

"N-no," Draco stuttered. "W-weasley asked, but the mudblood didn't know."

Voldemort twitched his wand in the boy's direction and felt a wave of cruel amusement as the shaking boy jumped.

"Find out, or you'll have another taste of the cruciatus. Am I understood?"

"Yes, milord, I hear and I obey."

The young Malfoy bowed and then carefully made his way out of the room. His mother was waiting on the other side, a look of resigned horror on her face as she took in the sight of her tortured son. She had a potion in hand and gestured for him to drink it. He took it, and a handful of floo powder that would take him to his godfather's office.

Severus Snape was waiting on the other side and escorted him back to the Slytherin dorms.

))O((

The following weekend the Order of the Phoenix gathered in Grimmauld Place, which had been acting as their Headquarters. Dumbledore was at the head of the table which seated many of the Old Order as well as many fresh faces. These new members had taken oaths and had voluntarily submitted themselves to Veritiserum to verify their identity and intentions. He wouldn't allow another Pettigrew to happen as long as he drew breath. His old friend Moody heartily approved.

"We are gathered here today to go over both good news and bad, to evaluate current events and devise what retaliation we should put into effect."

He glanced over his glasses at the group and decided to give the most relieving 'good news' last. Harry was safe where he was for the moment, and there was much that needed to be planned _today_. He couldn't have these good people distracted from their sworn duty.

"We have, over the course of the last month, managed to intercept no less than five attacks. This is thanks to our spies in the Death Eater camp. Unfortunately, we have still suffered fatalities, and the Minister remains convinced that this is no more than random attacks. He won't recognize that Voldemort is back, that these efforts are coordinated, and that immediate military action is required to push him back."

He allowed them a moment to grumble about the general incompetence of the Fudge Administration.

"Fortunately, Minister Fudge's seat will soon be free to a voted candidate. The Old Guard and I have begun pushing Madame Bones as a replacement, and it has been gathering favor with all but the Purists."

"Death Eater sympathizers," Moody growled lowly. There was a general agreement amongst them all at the notion.

Albus gave him a grave nod and then continued by saying, "Our members in the Auror department have been feeling out their fellows for their views in order to determine the possibility of sympathizers amongst their number. Thankfully, there aren't many. Most of them are related to muggles, or muggleborn, and hold great respect for Madame Bones. Tonks has determined that there may be a few willing to join our own numbers."

Nymphadora Tonks nodded. "I'm thinking about approaching some of them on their off-shifts. There's about five I can cover over the next two weeks. There's about three that I think might be either sympathizers or neutral. I've got a list here of both groups."

Albus accepted the list and looked it over. "Thank you, Tonks. I think it would be best for Moody, Fletcher, and Hestia to keep an ear to ground about these people while you approach the others."

He quickly duplicated the list and handed the copies to the three mentioned people.

"It has been reported to me that we can expect another two attacks over the next week. We know the location of one, but we'll have to rely on the Taboo of the Unforgivables to find the other. I want you, Kingsley, to prepare the aurors we're sure about so they are ready to respond when I call you. Make sure they're willing to accept our help beforehand. I don't want them fighting us after we've confronted the Death Eaters."

"I've already a few ideas on who to approach. I'll give you the list later," Kingsley said.

"Please do," Albus replied. "I want Freyson and O'reily on the standard medical kits and Yates on distractions and traps. I know Fred and George Weasley have been developing some interesting projects that may be of use, so don't hesitate to contact them about it. Kendall, I want you and Corbel to be ready to evacuate the non-combatants. Hutching, I want you on fire-suppressants and shields to help the evacuations."

He made sure those he called nodded before he moved onto the next order of business.

"I want everyone else willing and able to combat the Death Eaters to raise their hands."

It was an acceptable number for the plan they knew the location of. He didn't know if it would for the other. Hopefully, the supportive aurors would make up for any difference they had in numbers and ability. He hoped to have some new recruits by them as well.

"Moody, I want you to make sure everyone is prepared and any new recruits follow our training regimen. Redfield, I want you to help with that when Moody is otherwise occupied. Bill, what's our situation on the Goblin front."

Bill Weasley shook his head. "They won't support us, but they won't support the Death Eaters either. They're pretty firm in their decision of neutrality."

Albus sighed. "That wasn't unexpected. Remus, what's the word with the werewolf community."

Remus gave a half-hearted smile. "Aside from Fenrir's pack, the rest are pretty determined to have nothing to do with this. Most of those with muggle blood plan on moving, and those that don't have the resources or desire to move plan to hide amongst the muggles. The pureblooded werewolves are split between them and Fenrir."

That, at least, was relatively good news. He'd expected most to side with Voldemort with his promises of better rights. Rights he probably wouldn't give them in the end. Knowing that at least part of the community knew better and wouldn't cause them trouble came as a great relief.

He looked to Hagrid and asked after the giants.

"Well, most all of 'em I talked ta seem ta think that Voldemort's the guy to go with. They dun really care 'bout the offer of rights so much. They jus wanna break stuff, an' fight."

Albus felt like he was sighing much too much, but it couldn't be helped. "Also expected – thank you Hagrid."

He turned to Minerva and Filius. "We'll need more automatons to support the animated armors and statues; I want some for Hogwarts and for the homes of each Order member. Madame Bones is also a person of interest that we can't risk. I'll get into contact with her about it and help you when I can. If there are any others you know skilled enough to help, don't hesitate in asking them, as you'll be quite busy during the school year. We need these guards as soon as possible."

He met the eyes of each of his Order. "We must be prepared. Ensure your homes are safe, keep your medical kits with you at all times, and don't ever travel alone. Keep your emergency portkeys at hand and don't hesitate to use them if you find yourself in a compromised position. Don't put yourself in undue risk."

"As for myself, my attention will be split between the Wizenmagot and other assorted political bodies. The first and most important thing I bring up will be related to the security of Azkaban and the questioning of suspected Death Eaters. Can I trust in your support Madame Longbottom?"

"You certainly can," the woman replied sharply. "And I hope there's a clause keeping people like Malfoy from simply claiming Imperius or buying their way out."

Albus smiled. "Veritiserum may be involved as a requirement on charges of murder and terrorism."

Madame Longbottom nodded, pleased.

Albus shot a quick look around before deciding that now would be the best time.

"Harry Potter is confirmed as alive. He is in a safe place and is guarded at all times."

There was a cacophony of sound as the members spoke over each other. He was very glad he left this for last. He was quite sure that they were too distracted for anything but flooing home.

The smiles made it worth it though. The Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus glowed the brightest in their happiness. It made an old man feel young again.

))O((

When Harry and his children made their way into the base, one of the first things Harry saw were two other young humans on a high rail. One of them was drinking out of a water bottle, but placed it aside when she saw the group. It didn't matter, the damage had been done.

'When was the last time I ate or drank anything?'

He was disturbed when he found that he honestly _couldn't remember_.

))O((

**Author's Note**: So, yay for the longest chapter of the bunch! It took a long time for me to finally get to finish it, and I ended up changing the plans I had for it originally. Writing Hagrid (spelling right?) was a b***h though. I always have trouble with his accent. **Thank you** **to all who have reviewed** and PM'd me for all previous chapters, and all who do for this and future chapters. It really makes me feel happy and it's always good to get constructive criticism. Also, it's nice to know when your work's appreciated. **Thanks as well to all readers, even if you haven't reviewed**, for sticking with me! I hope you all have enjoyed the story, and continue to enjoy it!

**For those who are wondering**, Skynet didn't know the Autobots/Decepticons saw what Harry did for Sunstorm. The government/Autobots removed it before Skynet was sparked – please, remember that Sunstorm was out for a day; the other guys had plenty of time to secure the footage. As for the information they couldn't keep from Skynet; I imagine there were some people who posted videos from cell-phones or other devices, at differing times and/or multiple times, and the other guys couldn't remove all of it immediately. This allowed Skynet to catch on to what was happening, including hearing Optimus referred to by name. He didn't, however, catch the names of the others.

**Also**, Night Watch wasn't planning to lie outright, but to tell their story in such a way that it wasn't clear that Harry actually made them. Like in Harry's story, it fits with what happened but doesn't outright declare Harry created them and leads the others to an alternate conclusion. To outright deny what Harry really did is what they view as wrong. There were other things they were prepared to lie about, but never _that_.

Please review to tell me what you think or point things out that I might have missed as incorrect. **If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM them to me****.**


End file.
